Why?
by Amberzlove
Summary: Story Inspired by a tale begun by tmntlover 2013 who has allowed me to write a version of her idea. Leo has a secret that he has kept to protect his brothers for years. Why is this happening? What has he ever done to deserve this?
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter One

I worked hard to execute every move to the exacting standards that Master Splinter expected out of me. The kata was one of the more complex and when I was done, Master's walking stick came across the back of my knees with a force that knocked my legs out from under me making me fall hard to the floor. I panted in agony for a moment before stiffening as a clawed foot stepped up into my line of sight. I knew not to look up as fear washed over me in waves while I stared at Master's foot in horror. I wasn't surprised to feel the kick to my side that left me breathless and shaking in pain.

"Again!" Master snapped as I swallowed the hurt and stood, "More focus! You're skills most be perfectly honed to ensure that you bring your brothers back from battle safe. Muscles tighter. There can be no mistakes."

"Hai, Sensei," I choked out.

I concentrated harder as I performed the kata for the twentieth time in a row. My legs ached terribly from the hit, one hip felt bruised from the fall, and my side hurt from the kick. In fact, there were several places that throbbed with the abuse I had suffered at my nightly training. While my brothers got to relax after a patrol, I was expected to do late night training that lasted far into the early, morning hours. That was when the being who was supposed to be my adoptive father turned into a Master that meted out physical punishment on me to the point that sometimes it was difficult to hide the physical evidence the next morning.

I remember the day that it all began. I had just been made leader at the tender age of nine. I had been so happy to be trusted with such an impressive title. Raphael had been angry at me and said that I was Splinter's pet, but even his snarking couldn't ruin my good mood. That evening I was told about my special trainings and I arrived early in hopes of pleasing my father. That was the first time I had ever known physical punishment. Master was brutal in his instructions and when I stumbled his cane would come down hard across my plastron so he wouldn't leave marks on my skin.

_Flashback:_

"Sensei, you're hurting me," I whimpered as I bowed low before my father as I hugged my aching chest, "Please stop. I'll do better."

I gasped as I was yanked to my feet by the back of my mask.

"An enemy would not hold back," Sensei snapped as he shook me hard, "A leader must know pain in order to protect his team. Are you willing to allow your brothers to suffer because you are weak as a leader?"

"No, Sensei," I answered as I straightened, "I understand, Sensei. I will not complain again."

_End Flashback:_

I had kept my promise. I hadn't complained once and I improved my skills, but Master's abuse only got harsher as the years went by. Blood, bruises, and broken bones were things that I had become accustom to over the years. By the time I was thirteen, my room had been emptied of most of my personal items. I had only a pallet, an old teacup to house my candle since I was not allowed a lamp, my weapons, my gear, an alarm clock, and some tactical books. I was told anything else was a distraction. I was forbidden from skateboarding, watching television, playing videogames, or even listening to music. Again, a distraction. My brothers had been angry with me when I started spending less and less time with them. Raph especially accused me of thinking that I was too good for my siblings.

"I would give anything to be allowed some time with you, Raphael," I thought as I came to the end of the kata and dropped to my knees before Master, "I would love to spend just one afternoon not having to be locked away in my room or the dojo. Just _one_."

I had kept Sensei's abuse a secret. I had realized early on that Master's mind was fractured from his dealings with his old enemy. I feared that he would start hurting my little brothers so I sucked it up and kept silent. When his abuse got worse I usually lied about where the bruises came from. It became a running joke that the "best" ninja of us was the clumsiest when not in action.

"Better," Master stated as I remained passive and internally crossed my fingers that I would be allowed something to eat tonight, "You have improved."

"Hai, Sensei," I barked out as I bowed low, "Thank you, Sensei."

A piece of bread hit the floor beside me as Master Splinter left the dojo and shame filled me at being fed like an animal. I sat back up and wilted as exhaustion pulled at my being once I was left alone. I reached for the bread hungrily and tore it in half to store the other half in my pouch. I always rationed. I never knew when I would be allowed more. My brothers thought that I ate breakfast without them since Master made me get up so early, but I was allowed no food in the mornings. I did get lunch, but I was watched like a hawk so I never got more than one plate. Dinner was always questionable and the feeling of an aching stomach was something else that I had gotten used to over the years.

"There we go, belly, here's something that can fill you up," I thought as I began to nibble slowly on my bread to make my stomach think that I was eating more than I was, "At least I'll get some sleep tonight."

I walked silently to the bathroom and flushed the toilet in case Master was listening so I could pretend to wash my hands. I greedily slurped down some water and quickly shut off the faucet so I wouldn't get in trouble. I entered my room and lit a candle to see my way to my pallet. I hated this time the most. When I was alone in an empty room, there was no hiding from the truth then. I was alone, segregated from my brothers, and used as a means to vent frustration by a being I once thought had loved me. I looked up at the manacled chains that hung from the ceiling. I had spent many a time chained in here alone and in pain.

"It could be worse. You could be forced to stand all night," I murmured to myself to try and feel better as I blew out the candle, "You are keeping your brothers safe from the same treatment. That is all that matters."

But I didn't feel better. I was hungry, exhausted, and in a lot of pain. I had often dreamed of running away with my brothers to make a life for us free of constant fighting, but I was terrified that Master would only track us down and possibly begin abusing my younger siblings. I would suffer in silence. As leader it was my responsibility to protect my brothers. I was ninja. I could survive.

"Just wish my body would realize that," I sighed as I fell into an exhausted sleep despite the pain of my newest injuries.

In my dreams, Master loved me as much as he loved my siblings. His touches didn't hurt and I laughed along with Raph, Donnie, and Mikey as we played in the sewers like we had done when we were younger. I was able to sit at the table and eat food without fear. I was allowed to swim in the rain reservoir as my little brothers splashed at me happily. I shocked awake at the very real feeling of icy water that was dumped over my head.

"Get up," Master ordered me as I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was four in the morning, "You should have sensed me enter the room. What if you were responsible for protecting your brothers just now? Would you have allowed an enemy to slip past you to get to them due to negligence?"

"No, Sensei," I whispered as my teeth chattered at the cold, "My apologies, Sensei."

"More training," Master Splinter ordered as I internally groaned, "Hurry up."

I stood as Master left the room and spread the ragged blankets out that made up my pallet in hopes that they would dry by tonight. I tugged my gear on as I stretched to try and warm back up.

"At least I got three hours sleep," I sighed internally as I hurried to the dojo and kneeled before Master, "What new tortures does he have planned today?"

"Arms out," Sensei snapped as I instantly held them out with the underside facing up knowing what was to come next.

I gritted my teeth as the bokken repeatedly snapped against my lower arms harder and harder with each fall. I held in my cries of pain. I had learned long ago that flinches and noises only made the punishment worse. Finally, Master tired and I was allowed to drop my arms as they throbbed.

"I want you working on the same kata from before," Sensei snapped as he looked down on me disdainfully, "Tonight, it better be perfect."

"Hai, Sensei," I called as Master left the dojo.

Hissing, I looked to my forearms and inspected the new damage to my body. Welts and the beginnings of bruises too prominent to lie about spread over the skin of my arms. I went and got the set of black, arm warmers that fit me from wrist to upper bicep. I always got funny looks from my brothers for wearing the covers beneath my elbow guards since this was not the first time I had been forced to hide wounds on my arms. My body ached, but I practiced the kata again and again as Master wanted me to do.

"Do ya always have ta be so damn perfect, Fearless?" a voice demanded several hours later a I whirled to see Raph in the doorway, "Can't ya sleep in for once in your life?"

Would I ever love to sleep in for a change, Little Brother. You have no idea.

"I'm not perfect, Raph," I denied as I continued with the kata, "I need to work on this form more."

"For what?" my brother demanded as he narrowed his eyes, "Ta be Splinter's little pet?"

"No, Raphael," I denied as I straightened and looked back at him, "To perfect my skills so that I can do what needs to be done if any of you need my help."

"We can take care of ourselves, Fearless," Raph growled, "Maybe ya'd know that if ya ever spent any of your precious time with us except ta train or patrol."

Sighing, I nodded. Raph looked confused at the acceptance of what he was saying.

"I understand," I admitted as I looked away, "But Master Splinter has me reading some tactical, warfare books today. I'll be tested this afternoon and then I have my evening training as well as our team training. To be a good leader often means sacrifices."

"So ya're sacrificin' your brothers?" Raph snarled.

"Never," I snarled in return as my brother took a step back in surprise before I calmed, "I've got to stay focused so I don't make a mistake that will lead to any of you getting hurt. Free time is a leisure that I cannot afford right now."

Raph studied me before turning away and leaving me alone. I looked around the empty dojo in sorrow. How empty my life had become.

"The one being sacrificed, Little Brother,…" I murmured, "…is me."

T_T

_Raph's point of view:_

He was wearing those arm covers again. Leo never used to wear anything on his arms with the exception of his elbow pads and wrist guards. Mikey once asked Father about the arm covers and Sensei had said some bullshit about Leo needing to keep his muscles warm. Fearless never needed to keep his muscles warmed before. There was something that I just couldn't seem to place my finger on. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Hey, Mikey," I called as my baby brother bounced around in the kitchen preparing breakfast, "Wouldn't it be nice if Leo joined us for breakfast for a change?"

Mikey took the bait and ran with it just like I knew he would. The orange-masked turtle had Leo by the arm and was begging for him to eat with us as he dragged the turtle out of the dojo. Our oldest brother kept saying he'd already eaten, but Mikey whined as Master Splinter entered the living room.

"Sensei, make Leo eat with us," Mikey begged as he hopped over to Father, "He's always so busy that we hardly eat together anymore."

I frowned when I thought I saw fear flash in Leo's eyes as Master Splinter silently regarded the quiet turtle.

"A leader should not distance himself from his team," Sensei finally stated as Leo's eyes snapped up to his, "I'm sure that you can make up for the loss of time in your training at a later date, _right_ Leonardo?"

"Hai, Sensei," Leo agreed and again I thought I saw a flash of fear.

Mikey happily jerked our eldest brother to the table and began to chirp at him as Leo listened with a smile, but his muscles remained tense as Sensei sat across from him. There was something there, but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said from behind me and I turned to see Donnie looking over my shoulder as I watched from the couch.

"Nothin'," I denied.

"Can't be nothing the way you are staring at Leo," Donnie chuckled out as I sighed, "What's up, Raph?"

"I don't know," I admitted as I watched Fearless talking softly with Mikey, "Have ya noticed anythin' funny about Leo lately?"

"Well, it looks like he's eating breakfast with us for a change so that's pretty different," Donnie remarked as I scowled, "He's wearing those arm covers again. I don't understand why Leo wears those things."

"Donnie, I manipulated Mikey inta invitin' Leo ta eat with us," I sighed out as I watched our brother from the living room, "I don't know…it was almost as if he was afraid ta say 'yes.' Father is so controllin' of his time. I feel bad for Fearless sometimes, but ya better keep that ta yourself."

Donnie sighed as well and nodded. He and I had discussed many times Leo's and Master Splinter's strange behavior. Leo used to look up to our father like he was a god, but lately I felt that our leader was working hard to not disappoint Sensei or something. How could the "perfect son" ever disappoint our father?

"Raph, does it look like the backs of Leo's legs are swollen?" Donnie murmured with narrowed eyes as Leo stood to help Mikey set out the breakfast dishes.

I hissed as I leaned forward and saw that Don was correct. Leo was hurt _again_. How the shell could someone like Fearless perform the kata he was just doing with such perfection and wind up with so many injuries to his person?

"Don't," I warned as Donnie moved forward, "If ya say somethin' he'll run for tha hills. At least he's eatin' with us for a change."

"I'm going to talk to Father about all of us having a full physical," Donnie insisted, "Maybe Leo's eyesight needs to be checked. He's slipped and fallen way too much over the past year for there not to be something that is causing all of this."

"Ya thinkin' that Leo might need glasses?" I chuckled out as Donnie grinned, "Maybe he just needs ta get his head out of Father's ass ta see around him better."

"Raph, you are the _ass_," Donnie grunted as he shoved me playfully and went and plopped down beside Fearless.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Two

_Raph's point of view:_

Breakfast was pleasant and I noticed that if Leo had really eaten breakfast prior to this meal, he sure seemed hungry enough to clear his plate in record timing. Again, I noticed a tension between Father and my brother when Sensei locked his eyes with Leo for a moment. For a second there was hurt in my oldest brother's eyes before his mask sealed back in place. What the shell did I just see?

"Leonardo, I think with the practice you have done this morning, it is time for you to begin your tactical studies," Father instructed before turning to me, "Raph, get your brothers started warming up and begin kata seventeen. I'll join you three presently."

Leo stood and followed Splinter as he left the kitchen. For one second Leo looked back at us with a strange expression on his face before straightening his shoulders and disappearing around the corner. What was that look? Why did I feel there was a part of a story that I was missing out on?

T_T

_Leo's point of view:_

I curled into as tight a ball as I could as Master grunted while his cane and feet rained down on my person as I protected my head as best I could. I knew he would be livid that Mikey had invited me to eat with them and his punishment would be severe. Each blow sent off a firework display of pain throughout my body as old injuries throbbed intensely.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I'm sorry," I whimpered before I was forced to look up at my Master to receive a fist to the face.

I tasted blood in my mouth as the abuse continued. I hissed as the hits grew sharper and more painful.

"Leaders may only eat with their team if they deserve to do so," Master snapped as his physical abuse finally stopped and I gasped when he jerked my head up and he forced a sharp finger down my throat until I began to vomit the food I had eaten into a bucket Master Splinter shoved under my face, "Food is a reward for doing well. Have you done well?"

I lifted my face from the bucket when the retching ended as I regarded Master while my stomach churned painfully at the forced vomiting. How could I answer that question? Nothing I ever did was good enough for Sensei. Obviously, I never did well.

"Are you crying, Useless?" Master asked as I shook my head.

"No, Sensei," I whispered as I swiped at my cheeks, "Throwing up just made my eyes water. I swear I didn't do anything to make my brother…."

"Your teammate," Master interrupted, "You have no right to call my sons your brothers until I know that you will keep them safe."

The words dug straight into my heart like a sword. Master Splinter had never verbalized it before, but now it was out there to hear. He had really stopped seeing me as one of his sons. I cringed at the feeling of my heart breaking into pieces so sharp that it stole my breath away for a moment.

"I did not ask my…my teammate to invite me for breakfast," I continued looking down to hide the tears in my eyes, "I was unsure of what my actions should be. Michelangelo gets so hurt if I say 'no.'"

"True," Sensei hummed out as I remained on the floor of my room awaiting whatever was to come next, "Very well. You will begin eating with the family, but I will decide if you get to keep the food in your system. Study your books. I will be back for you by lunchtime."

"Hai, Sensei," I answered as my door was shut and locked behind him.

Trembling, I crawled over and picked up my candle that Master had lit to dole out my punishment and felt the blankets of my pallet. They were still soaked and the cement floor was icy to the touch from the ice water this morning. I peeled off the arm covers and looked down at my arms and then my legs before cursing softly at the darkening bruises. I reached and pulled at a loose brick in one of the walls of my room and retrieved a broken piece of mirror within my secret-hiding place.

"A swollen lip, blackened eye, bloody muzzle, and bruised face along with everything else," I sighed to myself as I re-hid the piece of mirror, "Master is going to keep me locked in here until I heal. Mikey, I enjoyed my time with you today, but please, _please_ don't do that to me again."

Sighing, I pulled my legs up against my plastron as I curled in the corner of my room. I had the five books memorized that I owned. I could quote them all verbatim since they had been my only real company over many years. I knew I was locked in here only to keep me away from my brothers and to torture me with isolation.

"Why?" I asked myself, "Why can't I ever make Master happy? Does he want me dead? How can I protect 'his sons' if he keeps me half-starved and sleep deprived? What does he _want_ out of me?"

I shuddered and realized that I was slipping into a state of shock. This was not the first time this had happened, but if Master found me unconscious then I would be punished worse. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell into a dreamless state of sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but I slowly came aware of my name being called as someone shook my shoulders roughly.

"Leonardo!"

"Hmm?" I moaned as I came awake and opened my eyes to see Master glaring at me, "Sensei?"

"It has been over a day since you allowed your weakness to pull you into a state of unconsciousness," Master Splinter snapped as I uncurled and nearly cried out as my bruises screamed at me, "What do you have to say for yourself? I've had to lie to my sons since they were not allowed to patrol without you."

I regarded Master with hidden anger. _He_ hurt me. _He_ discolored my skin so I couldn't leave my room. _His_ abuse made me go into shock. Again.

"I am sorry, Sensei, but I cannot control my body's natural reaction to being punished," I answered as Master's face twisted into displeasure as I bowed low to the ground, "I will do everything in my power to not deserve a punishment as strong as the one that I last received. Forgive me."

I gasped as Master Splinter grabbed my mask and twisted my face to look up at him.

"I have told your teammates that you are ill with the flu and cannot be visited since you are contagious," Master growled, "You will not leave here until the shame marks have faded. You will be allowed outside to use the facilities each night once my sons are asleep. Here are your rations. Make them last for the next three weeks."

I was released as a bag was dropped to the floor before Master locked me back inside my room. I grabbed up the bag and sighed; a single sleeve of saltine crackers and five bottles of water. I had always remained calm, but the pain of my body and the hunger finally caused me to breakdown as I wept bitterly for several long moments. I was a person too. Why was this happening to me? What horrible crime did I ever commit to deserve the life I was being forced to lead?

"Leo?" a voice called softly through my door.

I choked as I quieted my sobs. Please go away. Please go away!

"Leo, it's Mikey," my baby brother continued, "I heard crying. Are you okay?"

"Fine, Mikey," I soothed and thanked God that the crying had made my voice sound hoarse so it was more believable that I was "sick," "It's late. You should be in bed."

"Were you crying?" Mikey asked while I cursed to myself as my little brother tried to turn the knob of my room, "Why is your door locked?"

"I was just sniffling from being stuffed up," I lied, "Sensei wanted me to keep the door locked so silly, little turtles wouldn't come in here and get themselves sick."

I heard Mikey giggle and I treasured the happy sound.

"Get better soon," Mikey finally said, "We miss you and want you out of that room. Love you, Big Brother."

"Love you more, Baby Bro," I answered as I felt lighter, "I miss you guys too. Keep Raph in line for me, okay? Goodnight."

I gathered my mostly-dry blankets and reconstructed my pallet as I settled for the night. That is why I put up with the abuse, to protect my baby brothers. For my little brothers, I could do anything. I startled when I heard the key turned in my lock and hurried to kneel as Master entered the room. He signaled me up with a familiar sign and I stood and raised my arms as he chained my wrists so I would be forced to stand for hours once again.

"Next time, do not talk with my son with words such as 'love.' You have not earned the right to have my youngest son's affections," Master ordered as I kept my head down, "Remember that."

"Hai, Sensei," I whispered as I was left alone in the dark with my arms chained above my head as my body protested the position, "I can do this. For my brothers, anything."

Tears dripped from my eyes as I tried to remain standing. It hurt more to dangle from the manacles, but I had little strength left within me at the moment as my knees gave out. The pain was mind-numbing and I was thankful when unconsciousness pulled me back down in it's grip.

T_T

_Mikey's point of view:_

Nobody really ever takes me seriously. I am the baby and the goof, but I can sense things too. I've known that Leo has been sad for a long time. I mean, don't get me wrong; when he spends time with my brothers and I, Leo is like really happy to be with us. Yet sometimes when he thinks nobody is looking, he looks pained like it's all going to end. I didn't understand it when I was smaller, but I've come to the conclusion that what I was seeing was a leader's burden.

"Glad I'm _not_ the leader," I thought as I hung out on the couch looking towards our bedrooms and wondering about my older brother's illness.

I was very concerned since Leo hadn't been seen for nearly two weeks. This had happened a lot over the years with Leo disappearing for special missions or trainings that Master Splinter sent him on or even for sicknesses, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't feel right when my older brother went missing without warning. Leo would never allow me to worry like this so why wouldn't he ever say anything when he was being sent away?

Father had said that Leo had a bad flu this time, but wouldn't allow Donnie to examine him. Plus, I wasn't allowed to cook for Leo. Sensei had said he would do this, but I could tell that there wasn't any missing food out of the kitchen. What was Leo eating? Finally, I stood and checked to see that Master Splinter was still meditating before creeping to my older brother's room.

"Leo?" I called through the door and heard a small gasp from inside.

"Mikey, you shouldn't be here," Leo called back to me and I frowned at the sound of his voice since he sounded so weak.

"I'm worried, Leo. How are you feeling?" I asked as I noticed what looked like candlelight flickering from under the door.

"I'll be well soon," Leo assured me, "Get back before you catch any germs."

"Fearless is right, Mikey," Raph agreed as he kneeled beside me much to my surprise, "Whatever he caught must be bad for Sensei ta keep him quarantined like this. Hey, Leo."

"Hey, Raph," Leo chuckled from the other side of the door as I pointed out the flickering light to my red-banded brother, "I'm going to rest some more. Say 'hello' to Donnie for me, would you?"

"Will do," Raph agreed as he helped me from the floor, "Get better soon. Father won't let us patrol without ya. I'm bored stiff."

I grinned at the snort of laughter that traveled from the door, but the grin dropped once I yanked Raph into my room.

"Raphie, that was candlelight," I whined, "Why is Leo using candlelight to see by? He's got electricity in his room like the rest of us."

"He's been ill," Raph stated as he looked like he was thinking, "Maybe tha brighter lights were hurtin' his eyes."

"Maybe," I agreed still feeling like something was…wrong…off…I don't know.

"Raphie, have you seen Sensei bring Leo anything to eat?" I inquired as my brother looked at me in shock.

"No, but what are ya sayin'?" Raph demanded, "Father wouldn't starve Fearless. Leo's his perfect son."

I looked away feeling unsure. Without Master Splinter we all would have died, but ever since Leo became the leader, Sensei's acted different towards my oldest brother. He was stiffer or…colder?

"Mikey, talk ta me," Raph urged as I looked back at him.

"Well, you know that we all have our little kingdoms, right?" I began as my brother looked confused, "I mean, Leo is the king of the dojo, Donnie the king of his lab, and you the king of the weight room."

"I gotcha," Raph agreed, "And ya're like tha king of your kitchen, right?"

"Right," I continued, "So we always know when something has been moved in our kingdom, right?"

"Yeah," Raph hummed looking intrigued.

"So, why haven't I noticed any food leaving the kitchen except for what I feed to you, Donnie, Sensei, and myself?" I finally asked as Raph sat up straighter, "What has Leo been eating?"

Raph looked perplexed before coming to a conclusion in his mind.

"I betcha Father got April ta brin' him some supplies ta keep in Leo's room," Raph declared making me relax, "That way Fearless could nibble when he gets hungry. Ya know he never eats very well when he is sick."

"Oh, _good_," I grinned feeling relieved, "I…I was just a little worried."

"Ya're a good, baby brother," Raph complimented as I blushed, "Don't worry about Leo. He's fine."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Three

_Leo's point of view:_

I blew the stub of my candle out once Raph and Mikey left me to myself since it was the last one I had left. It had felt good to hear their voices despite the fears that Master might have heard me speaking with them. My stomach ached terribly and I doubled over in pain for a second. I had reached the stage of hunger where it felt like bleach was burning my stomach from the inside.

"Breathe, Leo," I ordered myself as I panted in pain, "It will pass. Just breathe."

I could only allow myself two crackers a day and a couple of sips of water. I had been allowed down from my chains two days after I had been left alone and my wrists were still scraped and scabbed from the manacles. At first, I had tried to stay active by exercising and doing simple katas, but after a few days, the lack of food began to affect my strength levels so I either slept or meditated. My bruises had faded a lot, but it would still be a few days before the evidence of my punishment faded completely.

When the pain in my stomach passed, I lay back in my pallet and slept lightly for several hours before I sensed Master and flung myself to the middle of the room to kneel. I blinked while light spilled through my open door and Sensei regarded me as I bowed to show my respect.

"Light your candle," Master snapped and I jumped to do his bidding, "Hmm. Is this the last of your candles?"

"Hai, Sensei," I agreed as he took the cup that housed the candle and scrutinized the bruises on my face and upper chest.

"Shower," Master hissed and I stood on shaky legs and walked silently to the bathroom, "You have ten minutes.'

I was not surprised that I didn't need to use the toilet. There was not enough food or water in my system to create any waste. I shivered at the cold water, for Master had not allow me to use the warm since I was twelve, but I cleaned up quickly and used my remaining minutes to drink as much water as I could to fill my aching belly before hopping out of the shower and drying off just as I did every night. I startled when the door opened and Sensei studied me under the lights.

"You are shaking, Useless," Master gritted out as I nodded, "Explain."

"I…I appreciate all that you give to me, Sensei, but I have not been able to build up any nutrients in many days," I stated looking down and readying myself if Master struck me, "I have begun to feel the beginnings of malnutrition. My apologies for not being able to force myself through this. I will endeavor to train my body harder so as to always bring your sons home safely from battle. I swear to get stronger, Master."

I gasped when a pack of candles, a box of matches, and a loaf of bread was shoved into my arms before I was practically thrown back in my room.

"Work on training your body more, Leader," Master growled at me as I bowed, "A good ninja should be able to survive on the barest sustenance."

"Hai, Sensei," I answered as my door was locked and I joyfully opened the loaf of bread and pulled out two pieces.

I chewed slowly as I relished the feel of real food. I scarfed the bread down and considered a third slice.

"No," I decided as I sealed the bag and placed the bread safely with my remaining crackers, "You still have a good eight days to go. Ration yourself. You are ninja. You can survive this."

I finally fell into a deeper sleep now that my stomach didn't feel like bleach was burning out my insides as bad as before. My dreams were full of two thoughts. Heal and return to your brothers. Get stronger to keep them from experiencing this.

T_T

_Donnie's point of view:_

I watched as Leo walked to his place in our training line. It has been only a day since my eldest brother had been allowed to rejoin our group after his flu. He certainly did look like he had been ill. Leo was thin and paler than he should be. I had spoken with Sensei about having Leo sit out the training, but Master Splinter had denied my request.

"Raph, so _help_ me if you go too hard on Leo during sparring," I hissed into my red-masked brother's ear as we practiced holds.

"Ya ain't got ta worry about that," Raph whispered back as we grappled, "Fearless looks like shit. I'd want ta win a fair fight and not when he is obviously compromised. I can't believe ya would think that I would take advantage of how weak Leo is at tha moment."

I cried out as Raph flipped me and pinned me to the floor. I narrowed my eyes and used my legs to knock him off before I pinned him.

"Ha ha, Raphie," Mikey cheered as our brother swore loudly, "_Go_, Donnie!"

"Good job," Master Splinter complimented, "Leonardo and Michelangelo. Go."

Raph and I kneeled as we watched Mikey half-heartedly begin to wrestle with Leo. Our older brother looked confused at Mikey and then flicked his eyes to Sensei as Father banged his walking stick on the ground.

"Stop!" Master Splinter snapped as he moved forward, "Michelangelo, watch."

My eyes widened as Father kicked Leo so hard in the chest that our poor brother flew across the dojo and hit a wall with a loud thump.

"You never show throat and go forward since ninjas often show fake weaknesses to lure you in, my son," Sensei instructed as Mikey seemed frozen, "Continue to run through the holds for the next hour and then you can have some free time, my sons."

We all ran to Leo's side once Father left the room. Leo had crumpled to the ground face first and hadn't gotten back up.

"Fearless?" Raph called as he turned our brother over since he was the one to reach Leo first, "Donnie, he's out cold!"

"Why?" Mikey whimpered as I frantically began to check Leo for injuries, "Why would Sensei _do_ that? Leo's been ill. H-he wasn't even prepared for an attack like that."

I swallowed my words. I had seen a couple of other times that our father had lashed out at Leo regardless of the outcome. There was a bitter taste in my mouth since I had been suspecting a problem for several months now, but I didn't have enough evidence to know for sure. What I had been considering was a strong accusation to make without real evidence.

"Raph, take Leo to my lab," I ordered as I stood, "I think he may have a broken rib and possible concussion."

"Fuck," Raph swore when he picked up our limp brother, "Donnie, Leo weighs next ta _nothin'_! What tha shell kind of flu did he _have_?"

Again, I said nothing, but I noticed Mikey stiffening as I hurried after Raphael towards my lab. I examined Leo and grew angry to find that he had three, broken ribs. Leo also had a knot on the back of his head where he hit the wall, but it was not a concussion. My forehead knotted as I used an ultrasound machine to see my older brother's bones. Ultrasound could only show the surface layer of bones, but it was noninvasive enough to be helpful to track down injuries.

"Concussion?" Raph asked.

"No," I denied as I frowned some more.

"What's got ya all grumpy-faced besides tha fact that Leo's unconscious and hurt?" Raph demanded as I continued to examine our brother.

"I…How many times has Leo broken a bone?" I asked as the hothead blinked at me.

"Let's see," Raph started as he looked away before focusing back on me, "Three. He broke his left arm at eight when he fell from that pipe we was climbin'. Right leg with Karai and bone in his hand a year ago. Why? We've all broken bones before."

"I know," I sighed, "But I see evidence of other breaks in Leo's skeletal system. Plus, some of these breaks were reset and I know that I didn't treat our brother."

"So Fearless has been treatin' his own injuries?" Raph growled looking angry.

"There is no way that Leo could have reset at least two of these bones on his own," I continued as Mikey stalked angrily into the lab, "Someone else set these for him, but why didn't he ever say anything to us?"

"April did _not_ get Sensei any _food_!" Mikey blurted making me look at him in confusion, but Raph staggered back and sat in a chair.

"What?" I asked as I pulled an icepack from my lab fridge and placed it on the knot on Leo's head.

"I called April and she didn't," Mikey snapped as again I understood nothing.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired as I refocused back on Mikey and Raph.

"Mikey asked a little over a week ago what Leo was eatin' since he hadn't noticed no food leavin' his kitchen," Raph explained as my eyes narrowed in thought, "I said that Father must have gotten supplies for Leo from April and it was left in Fearless' room so he wouldn't spread his germs, but if April didn't get any supplies then what tha shell has Leo been eatin' these last three weeks?"

"Food Sensei had in his own room," a voice croaked as we all looked to see Leo blinking up at us before he winced, "_Ow_. Broken ribs?"

"Three," I stated as I helped my brother sit up, "Keep still so I can wrap you as tight as possible. Your shell is going to get in the way, but at least I can push your plastron tighter against your chest to hold the ribs still."

"You're skinny, Leo," Mikey whined as I began working.

"I was really sick, Mike," Leo sighed before hissing slightly as I tightened the bandages around his torso, "I'll gain the weight back with your delicious cooking as long as you don't experiment too much like that sardine casserole. That was a little disgusting, Baby Brother."

"Don found evidence that ya've broken bones that we didn't know about, Leo," Raph snapped, "When and how?"

Leo looked startled for a second and I could have sworn I saw a flash of fear, but then his calm returned.

"During solo missions and special trainings I have had a few incidents, but Master Splinter reset the bones and I healed fine," Leo began as I finished my "corseting," "It was never anything major so I didn't want to upset the family."

"Some of those breaks _were_ something major, Leo," I denied, "Brother, I know we get injured during battles, but I've noticed for years that occasionally you show up with injuries that make no sense to me. Is there something going on that we don't know about?"

"Nothing, Mr. Paranoid," Leo chuckled as he patted my shoulder, "Raph, I thought I was the paranoid one in your book. Get a load of Donnie."

"Fearless, ya know ya can tell us anythin,' right?" Raph encouraged as Leo nodded with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. I just should have been prepared for Master Splinter's attack," Leo soothed as I relaxed a little, "Look, Father was just talking to me about not letting our guards down and see what I did. This is my fault."

"But you've been sick," Mikey whimpered as he cuddled against Leo's arm, "It's okay to not be 100% when you've just gotten over a bad flu."

"I am the leader," he stated with a voice we all recognized as his "no nonsense" voice, "I must be at my best at _all_ times in order to lead everyone home safely. I shouldn't have let my guard down. This was _my_ fault."

"Good answer," Master Splinter complimented as he entered the lab, "Leonardo, I did not realize that I hit you hard enough to do injury. My apologies, but I do hope the rest of you listened to your leader. Your leader is correct in saying that it is necessary to stay focused and never drop your guard. Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, do you understand, my sons?"

"Hai, Sensei," we all answered as one.

"Stay put," I insisted when Leo made to rise and I crossed my fingers internally as I lied, "You have a concussion and it is necessary for you to remain in the lab for observation."

Raph blinked at me, but kept his composure.

"Very well," Father agreed as he turned to Leo, "Do as Donatello instructs. You can at least practice your meditation while you are injured."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo agreed as I pushed him to lie down, "Are you sure, Donnie? My head hurts, but not enough that it feels like a concussion."

"I am very sure," I instructed as I handed him some sleeping pills and a cup of water, "Take this pain medication. You'll be fine in a couple of days, but I need to watch for any complications to your head injury."

Leo trustingly took the pills and sipped some water before I made him lay down again as Mikey and Master Splinter stepped out of my lab.

"Ya lied," Raph accused once Leo fell asleep, "And Fearless fell asleep too quickly for that ta be natural."

"I know, Raph," I agreed as I watched over our oldest brother, "But I feel that there is something that Leo isn't telling us. I don't know…sometimes, I…I think Leo acts like he is afraid of something."

"Spit it out, Donnie. What's your hunch?" Raph demanded.

I swallowed hard and looked away. What if I was wrong? How could I mention an accusation like this that could tear apart our family? However, looking at Leo made me swallow my doubts. There was something not right about the condition my oldest brother was in at the moment.

"Donnie?" Raph urged as I looked back to him, "What's your hunch, Bro?"

"I'm going to research some more, but I've felt for a bit of time that Leo acts a lot like someone who is suffering from neglect and abuse," I finally admitted as Raph's eyes widened in shock.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Four

_Raph's point of view:_

My eyes widened as what my brother just said echoed through my head. Neglect and abuse? Leo? Shell no! There was no way!

"Ya're wrong," I hissed at the Genius even as small memories nagged at the back of my head, "Master Splinter could have left us ta die, but he took us in. He'd never do anythin' ta hurt any of us and he especially wouldn't hurt his perfect son."

"I never said _anything_ about Sensei," Donnie stated as I froze at my own assumption, "Seems to me that you may have been picking up on some clues yourself and even if you don't want to acknowledge them, unconsciously, you have been putting two and two together. There is something not right here, Raph, and _you_ know it."

"I…ya're wrong," I whispered as I shook my head in denial, "Ya've got ta be wrong. Father has always loved all of us. Ya're _wrong_!"

"I don't think I am," Donnie sighed as he looked away, "I don't have any real evidence, but Leo's injuries do not seem to always be battle related. You've seen him out in the field. Our brother is deadly and swift. How can someone like that fall, slip, and trip so much, Raph? Something is wrong, Bro, and if we ignore it, then we may lose our Leo if I am right and the abuse goes too far one day. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to hold on to the belief that everything is 'fine' when Leo's life could be at risk?"

I backed away from Donnie and looked over to Leo. Fearless was sleeping deeply, but his whole person screamed fragile. I slipped his mask from his face and touched the dark circles beneath his eyes as he breathed softly.

"Father never called Leo 'my son' in his words a few minutes ago," I pointed out as Donnie looked up at me, "He called Mikey, ya, and I his sons, but Leo was just called 'our leader.' Neither did he ask what injuries our Bro received from that damn attack he did ta Leo. Master Splinter nearly had a coronary when I needed stitches two months ago, but he didn't even ask about our Leo and his apology seem empty like he didn't really mean tha words. Don, are ya _sure_?"

"No," Donnie admitted, "But the pieces seem to match. Leo is withdrawn and I know I've seen him tense up and show fear around Sensei. His thinness seems to show more than three weeks' worth of malnutrition. Raph, have you ever noticed that Master Splinter won't let Leo have any downtime? Our brother is either in the dojo, in his room, on a mission, or patrolling."

"I just assumed that he was bein' tha 'perfect son' that Splinter wanted," I interjected, "Are ya kiddin' me? Do ya mean that all these years that I have been jealous, Leo may have been puttin' up with physical abuse?"

"I hope not," Donnie answered as he stroked our older brother's arm softly, "But Leo will only deny everything. If he _is_ being abused, knowing Leo, he is probably trying to shield us from the truth. You and I will have to watch and get some evidence before we can approach our brother. Raph, you've got to keep your temper in check because if I am right, we can't allow Master Splinter to harm Leo by knowing that we have figured everything out. I might be wrong."

"I hope ya are," I gritted out, "But if Sensei is hurtin' Leo then we are out of here so fast tha door will spin. I ain't goin' ta allow nobody ta hurt any of my brothers even if they raised us from infancy."

"Agreed," Donnie sighed, "Eyes and ears open. We've got to gather evidence under both Father's and Leo's radar. Act normal, even if you see anything."

"Got it," I snapped before gently tying Fearless' mask back around his head, "Let's keep Mikey out of this. He ain't got tha constitution ta handle if Leo's actually bein' hurt."

"Absolutely," Donnie said as we locked eyes with one another in understanding.

I didn't want to believe it, but if Leo was being abused then it needed to be stopped and Donnie and I would make sure that it would end. Donnie and I sat and began to make our plans. If what my purple-masked brother thought was correct, I had a _lot_ to say to Master Splinter. Sensei better not be laying an abusive finger on Fearless or he would have _me_ to deal with.

T_T

_Mikey's point of view:_

Donnie kept Leo in his lab for nearly a month so that his concussion and ribs could heal and I stuffed him full of as much food as I could get him to eat. It felt good to see Leo's smile as we talked together. Even Donnie and Raph stayed and visited our older brother as much as possible. When Leo was able to leave the lab he looked much healthier and for that I was glad, but then everything went back to the old schedule. Leo rose before us for early practice and never ate breakfast with us, went to morning training, ate lunch with us, studied in his room until afternoon training, meditated, sometimes had dinner with us, patrolled, and then had special, leadership training late into the night.

"Must suck to be a leader," I thought several times.

I had also noticed that Raph and Donnie seemed to be getting up earlier or staying up late and was…spying? That's what it looked like. They had been spying on Sensei and Leo's trainings for several weeks now. Why? But that evening I finally found out why. I had been getting up to go to the bathroom late at night when I saw Raph slip back into his room from the shadows looking frustrated. The hothead must have been spying on Leo's late, night training again.

"Are you gaining extra moves by watching?" I asked my brother in my head, "Let's see what a leadership training looks like that has you and Donnie so intrigued, Raph."

Like I said before, most people didn't take me very seriously, but I knew what I was doing more than anybody thought. I finished my business in the bathroom and grabbed Sensei's bathrobe. Master Splinter wouldn't be able to smell me if I was covered in his scent and I knew that our father was probably already aware of Donnie's and Raph's observations because they didn't disguise their scents. I tiptoed towards the dojo and leapt to the pipes that networked our ceiling and cautiously made my way inside from the top. I was a little startled at the scene I was seeing.

"What have you said to my sons to make Raphael and Donatello watch in on our trainings?" Sensei coldly asked as Leo kneeled before him looking worn and pale.

"Nothing, Sensei, I swear," my older brother replied keeping his tone respectful, "I never speak with my teammates about my trainings."

"I don't believe you!" Father snapped angrily as Leo flinched at the tone of Sensei's voice, "I saw you allowing my children to fawn over you while you healed from wounds you deserved. What did you say while you stayed within Donatello's lab that has two of my sons watching in on your trainings, Leader?"

"I've said nothing," Leo offered again as Father seemed to actually be shaking in rage.

What was this? Why was Father talking so meanly to Leo? I suddenly bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out when Master Splinter slapped my older brother so hard in the mouth that Leo fell backwards with a sharp gasp of pain.

"Liar!" Sensei spat as my eyes widened in horror, "A leader does not lie."

I remained frozen as Leo struggled back into a kneeling position as he held a hand to his bleeding lips. It was then that I noticed that my older brother was moving stiffly as if in pain. Was he hurt worse than a busted lip?

"This leader is not lying," Leo denied softly as blood droplets fell through his fingers, "I don't know why my teammates have grown curious about my trainings. I will speak with them on the morrow."

"See that you do," Master Splinter snapped before lashing out with his walking stick and nailing my brother across his plastron as Leo grunted in pain, "I have no patience to deal with a _weak_ turtle who cannot handle the proper training to be a leader."

My eyes filled with tears as the walking stick fell again and again on any part of Leo that Sensei could hit. My older brother's eyes caught mine for a second and widened in fear. A small shake of his head froze me in place when I was going to jump down to help him.

"My apologies, Sensei," Leo gasped out between strikes, "I will work harder…_uhn_…to be a better leader to your sons. I will fix the…_ah_…interruptions. I give you…_uhn_…my word."

"Very well," the monster in my father's guise hissed as he backed away, "Fifty flips and then twenty Kanku Sho katas before bed. I expect to see perfection in the morning, Leader."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo answered before hissing in pain as Sensei kicked him hard in the stomach as he walked towards the door.

I trembled in place as Master Splinter left the dojo. I waited until I sensed that Sensei was in his room before leaping down to my coughing brother.

"Leo?" I whimpered as my brother struggled to rise, "Oh, God! You're hurt. Wait here and I'll get Donnie."

"No!" Leo croaked out as he grabbed my wrist, "Mikey, you can't say _anything_ to Donnie or Raph."

"But, Leo…" I began before a finger on my lips silenced me.

"Father is just having some problems handling that we are in constant danger," Leo soothed as more blood dripped from his lips, "It's not his fault that this is happening."

"But…but maybe Donnie can get him some medicine to help if he is depressed or something," I urged as Leo looked away sadly.

"Mikey, if you say anything then Master might start hurting you or even Raph or Donnie," Leo explained as I found a clean washcloth in the robe I was wearing and used it to clean up my brother's bleeding mouth, "Do you want that to happen?"

"Master?" I hissed feeling anger bubble before my brother's words registered, "I…_hurt_ Donnie or Raphie?"

"I'm afraid that Master might want to condition our brothers to handle the amount of pain that I can handle," Leo continued as I froze, "He feels that you three are too young for training like this and I don't want any of you to have to train yourselves to the same levels that I train."

"Then why do _you_ go through it?" I demanded, "What kind of training is this? This looks like torture."

"Mikey, I'm being trained like this so that I can handle adverse situations out in the field," Leo explained as he placed his hands on each of my shoulders, "It is my responsibility to keep you and our brothers safe. Baby Brother, my trainings make me stronger and being stronger means that I can bring everyone home safely."

"I don't believe that," I sniffled as Leo sighed, "That…God…Sensei's _hurting_ you. He's been hurting you a long time, hasn't he? That's why you are so sad when you are near all of us, isn't it? You've been treated differently from the rest of us. How long, Leo? How long has trainings like this been going on?"

Leo sat back on his heels and looked down. I had never seen my older brother look so lost and forlorn. I stifled a sob as I threw my arms around his shoulders. This wasn't _fair_!

"Everything is going to be okay, Mikey," Leo reassured as I cried into his shoulder and he rocked me gently, "I'm strong. I can handle my training and once I reach the level that Master wants me to, then he will be happy that I can always lead you, Donnie, and Raph home. Then we can go back to being a happy family again."

"Happy family?" I whispered as Leo nodded.

"Father loves his sons so much, Mikey," Leo sighed into my shoulder as I shook in his arms, "He has been so worried that something would happen to any of you. I have been trained special to keep you three safe since I am the oldest. When I have perfected my fighting skills to Master Splinter's standards then he won't worry so much and we can be a happy family. Everything is going to be okay, Bro."

We stayed wrapped around one another for several minutes before I could pull away again. I sniffled as Leo wiped the tears from my cheeks. Here my brother was taking care of me when Leo's lip was swelling on one side and one arm was beginning to bruise really badly not to mention all the other welts from Sensei's attack. How long had he been dealing with injuries like this on his own? Why was Sensei doing this to my Leo?

"I've got to complete my training now, Mike," Leo offered as he painfully got to his feet, "Promise me that you will say nothing. Please, Mikey?"

I whimpered for a second. Leo was being hurt and if he was being hurt then that meant that I had been right, my older brother was being kept on near starvation rations, but maybe being a leader really did mean tough training like this. Kind of like what they call "tough love." I was so confused and so angry right now. None of this felt _right_.

"I promise only if you come to me and let me treat your wounds whenever you got them," I sighed finally as Leo smiled brightly at me.

"I promise," Leo vowed as he helped me up, "Go to bed, Little Brother. I'm going to do the same as soon as I finish in the dojo. Once I complete my leadership training then everyone will be happy again."

"Even you?" I demanded as Leo nodded, "Um…okay. I'll trust you because you're my big brother and you've never led me wrong before. Goodnight, Leo. I love you, Bro."

"I love you too, Mikey," my older brother softly called as he turned away to start his training before glancing back to me, "Don't resent Father, Little Brother, a leader must be strong. Sensei has only been thinking of you and the others this whole time. It's going to be okay."

I nodded and went to my room like Leo asked of me after having returned the borrowed robe to the bathroom. I crawled into bed and tried not to think meanly of Sensei, but I couldn't help feeling resentment as I held the washcloth that was stained with my big brother's blood. Master Splinter was hurting my brother and for the first time ever, I felt hatred towards my father. I muffled my sobs into a pillow as my whole world felt like it was crumbling around me.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Five

_Leo's point of view:_

Dammit! After protecting my brothers from the truth for nearly nine years, Mikey had seen my shameful secret. My little brother kept his word and said nothing when I had shown up the next morning wearing my arm covers and having to lie about the bruise on my lips. I sighed as I led Raph and Donnie over to the couch.

"We need to talk," I started as my two brothers looked at me hopefully even though I wasn't quite sure what they were expecting me to say, "Master Splinter and I are both aware that you have been spying on my training sessions."

I nearly smiled when Raph cursed fluently as Donnie blushed.

"What exactly are you two trying to do?" I asked as my younger brothers looked away.

"We was just curious," Raph started as I picked up on the fact that I was being lied to, "Wanted ta see what was so special about ya trainin'."

"Okay," I drily stated, "How about the truth this time?"

Donnie and Raph looked at one another before eyeing me with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you wearing these?" Donnie demanded as he pointed at my arm covers, "And why do you have a bruise on your lips?"

Oh, no! _No_. I refused to allow Donnie and Raph to discover the truth as well. I had to head this off now.

"I told you," I lied again, "I was walking blindfolded across the balance beam and missed a step. I hit the side of my face which caused the bruise and the arm warmers are to keep my muscles warm."

"Bullshit," Raph sneered, "Take them off and _prove_ it, Fearless. Ya never needed ta keep your muscles 'warm' before. What are ya hidin'?"

I pulled the cover from my uninjured arm and thrust it into my brother's face.

"I don't know what you two are up to, but cut it out," I snapped, "As you can see I'm fine and the arm covers are for muscle warmth and support. I am ordering you two to back off. Master Splinter was not very happy to be spied on."

"Okay, Leo," Donnie agreed as I pulled the cover back on my arm and replaced my elbow pad, "But…Leo?"

"Yes?" I asked as my gentlest brother locked eyes with me.

"You _do_ trust us enough to let us know if you needed our help, right?" Donnie inquired as I froze in place.

"God, yes," I breathed as I sat back down and saw Raph and Donnie relax a little, "If I ever needed help, you two would be the first I would come to. Why?"

"No reason, Fearless," Raph asserted, "We was just checkin'."

I nodded and went to stand when I saw Mikey peeking in at us from the kitchen. His eyes. I never wanted to see his eyes look so sadly at me. He was hurting inside. Dammit! Dammit it to Hell and back again. I hurried my footsteps towards Mikey.

"I told the truth," I whispered to my youngest brother as I entered the kitchen, "I would come to any of you if I needed help. I don't need any help right now. I need to finish my training so chin up, okay?"

"Okay," Mikey sighed looking down, "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes," I agreed remembering back to the slice of bread Master had given me, "I don't need a watcher, Mike. I'm fine."

My baby brother sighed and looked away. Why? Why did you have to find out and see what you saw, Little One?

"Does…does he hurt you every night?" Mikey inquired with his head down.

"No," I soothed as I mentally crossed my fingers within my mind, "Do not spy on my trainings ever again, Mikey. That is also an order. If I can trust you, then you can trust me to come to you if I am injured. I'm fine."

My little brother nodded and I hurried to the dojo for morning practice. However, that evening I was not fine. Master had replaced his walking stick with a cane whip that bit into my legs for any infraction that he saw. By the time my training was through my legs were crisscrossed with welts and one of my legs was bleeding from a slice in my skin from the whip. The cut had dripped blood down my leg and on parts of the floor.

"Clean up your mess," Master spat as a bucket of water and a rag was set next to me, "I expect the dojo to be shining like new by the morning."

"Hai, Sensei," I whispered since the aches and pains in my body was taking my breath away as I watched Master walk from the room.

I grabbed an old towel to wrap around my bleeding leg as I scrubbed at the matting that had been bled upon. My hands shook as I worked.

"Keep strong. You are doing this for your brothers," I thought over and over again as I panted at the pain.

Once I was finished, I went to the bathroom and cleaned up my cut and tried to ease the throbbing on the welts that had risen on my skin.

"There is no way I can hide this," I realized and then jumped when Mikey's reflection appeared in the mirror, "It's okay, Mikey. I've just got a cut. The training was intense tonight."

"Raph and Donnie are going to ask about the cut and those welts," Mikey stated as he dabbed my wound with antiseptic.

"Mikey, I'll probably not be allowed out of my room tomorrow," I explained while my youngest brother bandaged the cut on my leg, "Just go along with whatever Sensei says. I'm trusting in you to help me protect Raph and Donnie, okay?"

"I don't like this," Mikey whined as I nodded my understanding.

"It's going to be okay, Bro," I assured as I hoped that I was telling the truth, "Just do as I say for right now."

My little brother nodded unhappily. I wish there was another way to keep my family safe.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I held my arms out and Mikey flew into them, "I wish that you didn't have to see me like this, but I _will_ improve so that this all ends. I have to go back to my room now, Little Brother, stay strong for me, okay?"

"Have you eaten? You didn't come down and eat dinner with us," Mikey asked as he let go and stepped away.

"I have eaten enough for today," I lied as my little brother looked doubtful, "Goodnight, Mikey. I love you, Bro."

"Goodnight, Leo. I love you too," I was offered in return as I walked to my room and slipped inside.

I slid down to the ground and shook as my heart throbbed painfully in the darkness. In here, there was no masking the reality of my situation. I would either earn Master's approval or die all alone in this room one day. Maybe that would be okay. Maybe Master's anger would go away at my death and then my brother's would be safe. It was only me that he showed such displeasure with so it must be something within _my_ person that made Sensei hate me so.

I scrambled away from my door when I sensed Master coming near. Master Splinter entered the room and I was given the symbol to rise. Sighing, I stood as I was again chained with my arms above my head.

"Maybe you will try harder next time," Master gloated as he walked to the door and raised my chains so that my toes were barely touching the floor, "Remember this punishment when you slack off, Useless."

I laid my head against my arm as my legs throbbed painfully at having to balance on my toes.

"Survive, Leo," I thought as my legs trembled beneath me, "You've got to survive. Your brothers

need you."

T_T

_Donnie's point of view:_

Raph and I had been surprised at how quickly we had been caught spying on Master Splinter and our brother. Neither of us had found any evidence of our suspicions, but I felt like we were being subverted from the truth. Leo still showed up occasionally with mysterious bruises and sometimes he was not seen for a day or two. However, something else had me concerned as well. My usually bubbly, happy, goofy, little brother had become silent and withdrawn over the last few weeks. Raph had also noticed our brother's odd behavior.

"Okay, Knucklehead, what is your problem?" Raph finally demanded when it was just Mikey and I in the kitchen one day after lunch.

"What?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"Bro, you've not been yourself for a few weeks now," I interjected as Mikey lowered his eyes, "Something is bothering you. Raph and I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mikey denied stiffening.

"Lie number one," Raph growled.

"I swear, nothing is wrong," Mikey again denied.

"Lie number two," Raph sneered as he glared, "Try again."

"I…it's not something I can tell you about," Mikey sighed as he turned away.

"Now _that_ was tha truth," Raph declared as he stood and gently turned our brother back around, "Baby Bro, what's got ya so upset that your whole personality is bein' affected? This ain't like ya, Mike."

Mikey again looked down and wouldn't answer. We all jumped when we heard Master Splinter calling out for Leo to join him in the dojo. Raph and I both noticed how Mikey's head snapped up to watch Leo limp into the dojo. Leo latest story was that he had slipped in the shower and hurt his knee.

"This has something to do with Leo, doesn't it?" I demanded as Raph looked intrigued.

"No," Mikey denied as he looked away again revealing that he was lying, "It's just something silly that I have been trying to figure out."

"Lie number three," Raph stated as Mikey looked up with real fear in his eyes making the hothead and I sit up straighter, "Mike, what's wrong? Why are ya afraid?"

"I'm not…there isn't…" the youngest babbled, "I can't _tell_ you!"

You would think that Mikey couldn't keep a secret the way he loves to talk, but in reality, when anyone told my youngest brother a secret, he kept that secret to himself until he was told he could say something. This habit of his had caused friction in the past and I had to come up with ways for Mikey to unburden himself so I could figure out the problem.

"Mikey, we are going to play that game that we played when you were little. Do you remember?" I started as both Mikey and Raph looked at me in confusion, "I'm going to ask questions about your secret and if I am close then you touch your muzzle, okay?"

Mikey eyes widened as I realized that he remembered our game before the shutters closed on his eyes.

"You won't be telling anyone's secret if I guess," I soothed as Mikey brightened, "Does your secret involve Leo?"

I internally cheered when after a bit of hesitation, Mikey tapped his muzzle.

"Did Fearless force ya to keep his secret?" Raph demanded as I frowned before realizing that Mikey hadn't moved a muscle.

"That means 'no,' Raph," I explained before turning back to Mikey, "Has anyone hurt you?"

Again, no movement and I sighed in relief.

"Are you worried about Leo?" I tried again and nearly hissed when Mikey tapped his muzzle hard as tears filled his eyes, "Has something happened that made you start worrying so much about Leo?"

Raph snarled as Mikey tapped his muzzle once again with the beginning of silent sobs.

"What is going on in here?" a voice interrupted as we all whirled to see Master Splinter in the doorway, "Michelangelo, are you okay, my son? Whatever is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream last night," Mikey lied so smoothly that I nearly did a double take as he wiped at his eyes, "I was just telling Raphie and Donnie about the dream. I'm tired. May I go take a nap and skip training this afternoon?"

"Of course, Child," Sensei agreed as he felt Mikey's forehead, "It seems you have a mild fever. You go get some rest."

I could have sworn that I saw my little brother hold back a shudder at our father's touch. What the shell was going on here? Mikey turned distraught eyes on Raph and me before fleeing up the steps. What in the world? Had Mikey seen something that had him so upset?

"My sons, it is time for afternoon training," Sensei ordered as he walked back to the dojo, "Let's not be late."

"Hai, Sensei," I agreed as Raph came up beside me and I whispered, "I'll try to get more out of Mikey after practice. Something is wrong in our family and I think Mikey knows about it."

"Ya still thinkin' abuse?" Raph whispered back and we both observed as Leo limped over to his spot with a stiffness that showed pain.

"Yes," I answered, "And now I'm not so sure if only Leo is the victim."

"What?" my red-masked brother hissed as I shushed him.

Raph looked livid and I had to kick him for the hothead to calm down. Unfortunately, I was unable to speak with Mikey that afternoon since he had developed a high fever that clearly showed how upset he was. Raph and I vowed to get to the bottom of this no matter what. There was something not right within our family and there was no way to deny the obvious any longer.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Six

_Leo's point of view:_

I was worried sick. Mikey had always had a habit of running fevers when he was really upset and each day his temperature continued to climb. I knew that it would be just a short amount of time before the burden of the secret he held would begin to tear my baby brother apart inside and, sure enough, he had been ill in bed for the past three days. The thought of taking my brothers and running flitted through my head once again.

"Second position," Master barked and I slid into the stance smoothly before yelping softly as Sensei's cane whip tore into my skin, "Tenser muscles."

I had allowed my mind to wander and the shock of the hit had caused me to let slip a sound of pain from my lips. I would be chained for sure in my room tonight and Master would probably raise the manacles to make me dangle helplessly from the ceiling.

"Hai, Sensei," I agreed as I eased back into the stance.

I was ordered into just about every fighting stance there was and each time the whip was used across my legs regardless if I was doing well or not. After several hours, I finally dropped to my knees as the pain grew too much and I could barely walk.

"Useless, get up," Master hissed as I panted in exhaustion, "Rise, Leader."

With sheer force, I pushed myself up despite the sting of the cuts that covered my legs. Ever since Mikey had grown ill, Master's abuse had gotten worse. Being starved and strung up by my wrists most days didn't help me very much as well, but I had a feeling that even at peak performance levels, I would never please Master Splinter. I looked around and saw how badly the floor was stained with drops of my blood.

"Clean this up," Master gritted out as he pushed a bucket of water forward with his foot, "I had hoped to see _some_ kind of improvement of your skills with all the special attention you are getting, but you disappoint me once again."

"Hai, Sensei," I choked before calming, "My apologies, Sensei."

Master Splinter scoffed and left the dojo as I was left to bleed upon the floor. I tried to clean despite my fatigue and pain, but as I cleaned my legs bled more upon the matting so it was a never-ending cycle. I curled in on myself for a moment as a wave of agony washed through me. Familiar hands took my rag from me and I looked up to see my tearful, baby brother.

"Leo," Mikey whimpered as I straightened as best as I could.

"I'm fine," I breathed softly as my brother shook his head.

"This isn't _fine_, Leo," Mikey disagreed as he examined the wounds on my legs, "How much further is that _rat_ going to go?"

"Do not disrespect our father?" I hissed as Mikey looked up at me with hard eyes.

"I refuse to see…that_…monster_ as my father," Mikey denied as he swiped angrily at the tears on his fever-reddened cheeks, "A father would never hurt a son like you, Leo. You protect everyone. Even if this _is_ training to become a leader, I don't believe that Splinter is not enjoying the cruelty. I saw him _smiling_, Bro."

I had nothing to say to that and looked away. Mikey laid a blanket on the floor and helped me crawl atop it so that I wouldn't stain the matting anymore. I was ashamed that my ill, baby brother had to get fresh water to clean my wounds before he bent and scrubbed all of my blood splatters up with an energy that I just didn't have anymore.

"Mikey, Father means well," I tried again as my younger brother looked mutinous, "I have extremely high pain levels now thanks to my training to push through when any of you need me in battle."

"That rat is _abusing_ you, Leo," Mikey accused, "This is not training. This is torture. Open your eyes, Bro."

"Little Brother, you sound like Raph," I moaned as my broken heart throbbed at the loss of my brother's innocence, "Don't do this to me, Mikey."

"No," the youngest whimpered as he wiped the tears from my eyes that I didn't realize had fallen, "Don't cry. I'm sorry, but Master Splinter's training is nothing, but an excuse to hurt you. Leo, you are being worn down further and further. This has to stop!"

"I'm fine, Little Brother. Our family will be whole again soon," I encouraged as Mikey looked doubtful, "I'll get stronger and then Father will realize that he has nothing to worry about. All of this will stop then."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Mikey asked as I trembled in place, "I'll keep my word to you, Leo, but if the abuse gets worse then I'm telling Raphie and Donnie the truth."

I sucked in a breath of horror. Master Splinter may have age on him, but he was a force to be reckoned with and I knew he would turn on my little brothers. I had to use my final, trump card.

"Master will kill me then," I said without emotion as Mikey froze, "If you breathe a word of any of this, then I will die before any of you can even take a step in my direction. I'm sorry that you share this burden with me, Baby Brother, but I'm going to have faith that I can get stronger and make Father happy. I want everything to return to how it used to be when we were _all_ happy together."

It hurt to see Mikey quietly sobbing as he looked at me in anguish. There was no helping any of this and protecting my brothers was my number one responsibility.

"Leo, what if Sensei g-goes too far?" Mikey sniffled out, "W-what if one day he injures you so bad that we…we _lose_ you? Do you actually think t-that he'll give up having a victim? Who will he chose n-next? Would he start this on the new leader?"

No! I had endured all of this for years to keep my brothers safe. What if I did die? Would Master start on Mikey, Raph, or Donnie? Mikey was right. My death would _not_ end this cycle of abuse. Once I was gone, one of my brothers would fill in for Master's newest victim.

"What is going on in here?!" a voice growled out making my blood freeze as I turned and saw Master Splinter in the doorway of the dojo as Mikey cowered in fear at Sensei's glare, "You _dare_ involve my youngest son in your weakness, _Useless_?"

T_T

_Raph's point of view:_

I startled awake to jumbled screaming like I had never heard before. I jumped out of my hammock and raced towards the noise as Donnie pulled up beside me. We both ran into the dojo with our weapons out and froze at the sight that greeted our eyes. Father…his face was twisted into a look of hate that I had never seen him use before as he swung a kanabo-tetsubo with deadly accuracy against Leo as cries of agonized pain were yanked from our older brother. Fearless had Mikey completely pushed carapace first against a corner as he faced Master Splinter shielding our baby brother from all harm as Leo did his best to shield his own face with his arms.

"Stop it!" Mikey shrieked tearfully as the staff battered Leo over and over again as he pushed with all his might against our older brother's shell to try and get away, "Leave Leo alone! Stop it! You're _killing_ him! Leo, let me go! Move! Master Splinter, _stop_!"

"Oh, my God," Donnie gasped in horror.

I snapped out of my daze when I saw that I was standing on a blanket covered in what I had to assume was Leo's blood since my oldest bro's legs were cut up beyond anything I had ever seen on him before. Red swam in my vision as my gaze snapped back up to Sensei in the purest form of rage that I had ever felt before.

"_Get away from my brothers_!" I howled as I raced forward, "Master Splinter, what tha shell are ya _doin'_?"

I had to dodge as Sensei expertly spun and swung the kanabo-tetsubo in my direction as he knocked one of my sais from my grip.

"I do not need to explain myself to a child," Sensei barked as he advanced on me, "You call him 'Fearless' and I call him 'Useless.' Useless turtles who cannot handle their training do not need to run to my true children for help! This punishment is necessary for them both!"

Donnie's bo staff blocked the second attack and shoved Master Splinter backwards.

"Father, what are you _doing_?" Donnie grunted as he blocked another swing of Sensei's weapon, "Have you been hurting our older brother? Leo was shielding Mikey! What…my God! Were you trying to _hurt_ our baby brother when you know he is still so very sick? What is wrong with you?"

"None of this is your concern!" Splinter hissed.

"Donnie's right," I gasped in horror as everything clicked within me, "Ya've been abusin' Leo and now ya tried ta start on our Mikey! How long have ya been doin' this, ya Bastard?"

"Raph…don't," Leo choked out as I turned towards him.

"Leo!" Mikey shrieked as Fearless sank to the floor and curled up, "_Leo_! God! Raphie! Raphie, Leo's hurt!"

I hurried forward and kneeled next to my two brothers as Mikey sobbed hysterically while he bent over the older turtle. I didn't know where to even touch Leo. His legs were cut up and bleeding while the rest of his skin was mottled with fresh bruises and swollen welts. Leo was biting his lips, but small whimpering pants escaped his trembling jaw.

"Fearless," I breathed as Mikey and I supported his torso and I hissed as I saw the state of his bruised face and arms, "God, Bro."

"Mikey," Leo sighed as he shivered in my arms, "Did…hurt? Okay?"

"Mike's okay, Leo," I soothed as my older brother took in a shuddering breath, "Ya protected him real good. Hang on. We're goin' ta get ya some help."

I wanted to curse loudly as Leo trembled in my arms. Fearless wasn't ever supposed to look so pale and hurt. This was wrong. All of this was _wrong_.

"_He's_ b-been abusing Leo for years," Mikey sobbed as he pointed to Master Splinter while Donnie kept Sensei back, "Leo's been p-protecting all of us f-from going through the same thing, Raphie. All those injuries and all those times he d-disappeared on us was because of that _monster_."

Rage swirled within me so fierce that I wanted to wrap my hands around the neck of the creature, whom I used to consider to be my father, and snap his neck. Leo coughed and Mikey cried harder as blood dribbled from our brother's lips which meant internal bleeding.

"Hold him," I instructed as I laid my older brother against Mikey's chest before turning with my second sai, "Donnie, switch! Leo's hurt real bad! He needs you."

Donnie and I switched as I continued to keep Master Splinter back while Don hurried and kneeled beside Leo.

"How could ya?" I growled as I lunged and tried to hook the kanabo-tetsubo away from Master Splinter with my sai, "Leo has always worked so hard ta please ya. He's stepped up inta tha role of leader just as ya wanted him ta. He is your perfect son."

"Perfect?" Sensei sneered, "Hardly. My son, even _you_ had his number. Spoiled, selfish, self-righteous, and arrogant. I had to beat it out of Leonardo. It was my responsibility to train him as a proper leader."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_! I _hate_ you!" Mikey screamed as he shook while Donnie examined Leo on the ground, "Our brother is none of those things! Spoiled? How can you say that? He never complains about anything even when you don't let him eat! He hardly gets to sleep! He shielded me despite the fact that you had already whipped him until he could barely stand up! That is not the act of a spoiled being! That is the act of one of the best, older brothers in the world!"

"Any whipping that creature has received, Useless has always deserved and a good ninja needs only the barest minimum," Master Splinter spat back.

"A being of flesh and blood needs more than it looks like Leo has gotten," Donnie snarled as he turned angry eyes on our former father over his shoulder, "Selfish? Leo has nearly killed himself to protect us from _you_. Self-righteous and arrogant? Bullshit! You are the one that is self-righteous and arrogant! How could you _do_ this to him? I hate you so much right now!"

"You turn on me after all I have done for you?" Sensei howled as his attacks grew more intense as I continued to try and hold him back, "I need to keep you safe, my sons. I need a trained weapon to be the buffer between you and any enemy. Sacrifices have to be made in war."

"Sacrifice?" I bellowed as I doubled my own defenses, "Leo is _not_ a sacrifice and he is _not_ a trained weapon! He's our brother! My God! Look at what ya've done ta him?"

"So?" Master Splinter chuckled as I hissed angrily, "Maybe our family will be free of his incompetence finally. Maybe what we need is a better leader that can handle the pressures of being the head of the team better than that worthless turtle over there."

"No…no…." Leo gasped as he pushed against the ground to try and rise as Donnie and Mikey tried to hold him down, "Leave alone…not Raph…no…leave be."

Fearless was still protecting as hurt as he was at the moment. Anger drove me forward and I was finally able to smash the weapon out of Splinter's hands before kicking him hard into the wall.

"Ya have no right ta call us your sons," I spat as Splinter lay still on the ground, "Ya love _all_ of us or none of us. I hate ya too and ya will never touch any of my brothers again. _Never_!"

I turned to check on my brothers when a shout and sudden shove sent me sliding backwards on my carapace several feet away.

"**Leo**!" Mikey shrieked as I looked up to see my older brother shaking as he looked down at Splinter with Donnie frozen, looking devastated, nearby.

"_No_," I choked out as I saw that Sensei had buried my lost sai deep into Leo's lower plastron despite the fact that the attack had been intended for me, "No. _Leo_."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

_Raph's point of view:_

I turned to check on my brothers when a shout and sudden shove sent me sliding backwards on my carapace several feet away.

"**Leo**!" Mikey shrieked as I looked up to see my older brother shaking as he looked down at Splinter with Donnie frozen, looking devastated, nearby.

"_No_," I choked out as I saw that Sensei had buried my lost sai deep into Leo's lower plastron despite the fact that the attack had been intended for me, "No. _Leo_."

"You will never hurt my brothers," Leo whispered as Splinter looked up at him in horror as my brother straightened to his full height and roared, "You will _never_ touch Donatello! You will _never_ touch Michelangelo!"

Splinter grunted as Leo delivered a perfect, roundhouse kick despite the blood pooling around his feet. My bro was moving on adrenaline alone.

"And you sure as _shell_ will _never_ touch Raphael!" Leo growled with livid eyes as he yanked Splinter up by his kimono and hauled him out of the dojo as we scrambled after him.

Donnie, Mikey, and I watched as Leo tossed Splinter out the door.

"Get _out_! This is _our_ home!" Leo spat as he shook in rage, "I love you, Father, but you need help. Go to Leatherhead. Get the counseling you need because if you do not, you will _never_ see your sons again. I am the leader and I will protect them from all and that includes _you_!"

Leo slammed the lair door on Splinter's stricken face.

"Donnie lock the doors," Leo ordered as he shook and held a hand to the stream of blood that refused to stop flowing from the stab wound, "Seal all entrances. Do not allow Master back inside for any reason."

Our eldest brother choked as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as the adrenaline that had sustained his energy finally ran out. I barely made it in time to catch Leo as he collapsed forward with my sai still buried in his stomach while we all began to scream his name as one.

T_T

_Donnie's point of view:_

I sighed as I watched over my brothers. Leo was hooked up to several machines as a tube down his throat assisted him to breathe. Each sound of his heart beat on the monitor meant that my eldest brother was still fighting to stay with us, but the damage done to his system had been extensive. Leo had barely survived the emergency surgery that I had performed to try and save his life. Luckily, the sai had missed the most important organs, but he had nearly hemorrhaged to death. Raph's blood was the only thing that saved Leo's life that night nearly two weeks ago. Leo's protection of Mikey and Raph had led to near death, two broken ribs, a broken arm, lacerations so deep that on some I saw bone, internal bleeding, damage to his plastron, a collapsed lung, and a blood infection that he was currently battling to try and survive.

"You hung on though, didn't you?" I thought as I watched Leo in the induced coma that I had placed him in so that his body could fight the infection and reached out to stroke his pale cheek, "I can't believe the strength you have shown despite how depleted your system is, Big Brother."

Next to Leo lay Mikey. Raph and I had to push another bed against Leo's since our baby brother had wrapped himself around Leo's good arm after our elder brother's surgery and simply…stopped. Unfortunately, the whole experience of finding out about the abuse and then witnessing the near killing of our older brother had sent Mikey into a state of shock we couldn't pull him out of. Mikey was completely catatonic and simply stared ahead when awake and his fever continued despite the medications I had in his system. I jumped when Raph slammed into the lab looking livid.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Did that Thing try to get back in the lair?"

"That Thing" was Splinter. I had changed a lot in my security system to protect my brothers from ever being hurt by that Beast again.

"No," Raph seethed, "I broke inta Leo's room. Did ya know that he's been livin' in a room with no lights?"

"What?" I gasped looking to our older brother.

"There is nothin' in there, Donnie," Raph growled angrily as he held up a chipped cup, "Look at this."

"That's Leo's teacup from when we were kids," I stated as I took it and looked inside to see the remnants of a burnt candle, "Are you saying that Leo only had this to see by when that Thing would force him inside of his room for hours on end?"

"Yes," Raph snapped as I cradled the small cup in my palm, "Remember when we was told Leo had that flu for like three weeks? I caught Mike talkin' ta Fearless through his door and our baby bro picked up on tha fact that Leo was usin' candlelight. Dammit, Donnie! I assumed that Leo's eyes might have been botherin' him since he was sick, but he was bein' locked up in his room like a prisoner. I never noticed before that his doorknob locks from tha outside with a key Splinter probably carried and I had ta kick tha door in ta get inta tha room. I think Leo was forced ta stay in his room for days when he had injuries he couldn't hide."

"There's more isn't there?" I asked as Raph's hands shook in clear anger.

"Donnie, there was nothin' in Leo's room ta be able ta call that a bedroom," Raph moaned, "Leo's been sleepin' on a pallet made out of tha oldest, raggedy blankets ya've ever seen. Ta make it worse, those blankets are stained with old, blood stains. There were five tactical books, a box of matches, another candlestick, and an alarm clock."

"That's _it_? All of Leo's birthday gifts and Christmas presents over the years, where are they?" I demanded angrily as I envisioned my older brother locked in basically solitary confinement.

"Found some of Leo's stuff in tha rat's room," Raph gritted out, "Donnie, I found chains hooked ta tha ceilin' of Fearless' room. There were manacles with dried blood on them with bloodstains on tha floor beneath. Leo has been chained up more than once and it looks like tha rat could raise tha chains high enough that our bro was probably danglin' by his wrists."

"Oh, God!" I whimpered, "I'm going to be sick. Oh, _Leo_!"

Raph nodded as I struggled to control the nausea in my stomach.

"Look," I instructed as I touched one of the bandages on Leo's wrists, "When I removed Leo's wristbands, the skin beneath was raw and cut. I had to end his cast on the other arm shorter than I wanted to be able to bandage both wrists. I couldn't figure out what was the cause of the injuries. That…what could that _Beast_ have been thinking? Leo didn't deserve this."

"I also found one of Leo's old journals in that rat's room," Raph snarled, "Donnie…shit…Ya're not goin' ta believe this. Leo's been abused since he was _nine_ years old."

I had to sit as my legs gave out on me. That means that Leo has been tortured for nearly half of his life as he tried to shield us from whatever demon had possessed Splinter's mind. Why had we never noticed?

"Raphie, he was just a _baby_," I whimpered as I held Leo's little cup closer, "All this time…oh, my God! There were times that I was angry at Leo for not spending time with us and the whole time he was _suffering_ all by himself."

"I am tha worst b-brother of all of us," Raph stuttered in his distress, "I accused Leo of bein' that rat's pet. I was a jealous ass that put our brother through Hell when Leo was bein' forced ta hide his hurts ta keep tha rest of us safe. Fuck, he took that sai in tha gut that was meant for _me_."

"You are not the worst brother, I am," I denied as I trembled in horror, "I suspected that something was wrong for a long time. I should have dug deeper. I should have gotten the evidence sooner to get Leo out of this situation. I'm the 'smart one' of us and I missed the signs for all these years."

Raph and I both startled when Mikey began to sob loudly. It was the first sound he had made since Leo's surgery.

"Mikey," I gasped as I hurried to his side, "It's okay, Baby Bro."

I frowned when Mikey shook his head furiously back and forth as he sobbed.

"No," the youngest choked out.

"Mike, it's goin' ta be okay," Raph soothed before grunting as Mikey sat up and flung his arms around the hothead, "Calm down. Talk ta us. Tell us what's wrong."

"I'm t-the worst b-brother," Mikey wailed as he shook while my eyes locked with Raph's, "I f-found out the t-truth and Leo said that I c-couldn't say anything or…or…t-that mean creature m-might hurt you and Donnie. I didn't even know a-about those horrible c-chains in his room. Leo p-promised that his trainings were t-to prepare him better to b-be a good l-leader, but he w-was just protecting m-me. Now Leo's s-so sick and hurt a-and if I had told y-you two sooner…."

"Then possibly that Thin' would have killed Leo without our knowledge," Raph grunted making me hiss angrily at him as Mikey froze, "Little Brother, ya did tha best ya could have done in this horrible situation. Leo was doin' all he knew how ta do ta keep us safe. _None_ of this is your fault or Leo's fault."

Mikey pulled back and looked up tearfully into Raph's face as he trembled before lying back down to wrap around Leo's arm.

"You promised, Leo," our youngest brother murmured as tears slid down his cheeks as he stroked a hand up and down the still turtle's un-casted arm, "You promised that when you showed _him_ that you were a good leader that we would all be happy again. You showed everyone what a wonderful leader you are, Leo. Wake up so we can be happy because…because I'm _not_ happy!"

"Oh, Mikey," I breathed as he began to cry hard into Leo's shoulder before I pulled my brother into my arms as Raph hung his head in sorrow.

"I want my big b-brother!" Mikey wailed as Raph joined the hug and the hothead and I locked eyes again when we realized just how bad our baby brother's temperature was at the moment, "I w-want my Leo! Make him well, D-Donnie! Please? I w-want him to smile and b-be happy! I want t-to cook his f-favorite foods and get h-him healthy again."

"Do ya really think that Leo would leave us after fightin' so hard over tha years ta keep us safe?" Raph asked as Mikey stilled and shook his head, "See? Ya know that our bro would never leave us alone on our own. Leo's not like that."

"That's right," I agreed hoping that I wasn't being too assumptive in Leo's prognosis, "Look at how hard Leo is fighting to stay with us. I don't know how he has survived all of this on his own over the years, but he has and never allowed the abuse to make him grow bitter. Leo always keeps his promises to us, Mikey."

"I know how he's survived," Mikey sighed as he cuddled into my chest, "Leo loves us and used those feelings to give him the strength to get through everything."

I choked at the words as Raph looked pained. I heard the ring of truth in Mikey's statement. Leo had put up with everything for _us_.

"Well, we love Leo too," I blurted as my two brothers looked to me in wonder at my fierce tone as I grabbed one of each of their hands, "It is our turn to protect Leo. Abuse and neglect can leave a lot more than injuries on a person and our brother is going to need us to reassure him when he wakes up. Leo is going to need a lot of love and understanding as his heart and soul heals. We can do that, right?"

"Damn straight," Raph agreed as Mikey blinked before nodding as a smile tugged at his lips.

"We can help make Leo better?" the youngest questioned with hope lighting his eyes, "We can show Big Brother that he deserves to be treated like the wonderful turtle he is?"

"That is our main goal from now on," I agreed while my own tears fell before I picked up Leo's old teacup and hurled it against the wall while Raph and Mikey gasped as the cup shattered, "Raph, get everything out of Leo's old room and any evidence of the attack out of the dojo and throw it…no…_burn_ it. I don't want anything in our home to remind Leo of that time in his life."

Raph beamed as he snatched a box of garbage bags from one of my shelves. I was right. What we needed was action. We needed a goal to bring our brother into a safer environment.

"What are we going to do then?" Mikey asked eagerly as Raph grinned at seeing our little brother out of his catatonic state.

"You are going to eat and get some rest," I explained as I felt his forehead and hid a frown at the temperature, "And then we are going to move everything out of the spare room. I asked that Thing once why Leo wasn't using that as his bedroom years ago since it is larger. I got a stupid excuse and now we are going to set up a _real_ bedroom for Leo to use when he wakes. It will be a surprise."

"Don-nie!" Mikey whined as he covered Leo's ears ever so gently, "Don't say anything in front of Leo. You'll give it all away."

Raph carefully pulled Mikey's hands off of Leo as he gave the youngest a quick peck on the forehead before proudly marching out of the lab with his garbage bags.

"If we can't talk in front of Leo, then that means that you need to get that temperature down so you can leave the lab," I continued as Mikey nodded, "Watch our bro while I heat you up some soup, okay?"

I stepped to the door and watched as Mikey snuggled up against Leo's arm again. It was music to my ears to hear my little brother chirping softly to Leo as Mikey assured the older turtle that everything was going to be alright again. My heart twisted painfully for a second. Leo was so very weak. I hope that I hadn't just lied to my baby brother. If we lost our Leo then we would assuredly lose our Mikey as well.

"Stay strong, Leo," I prayed as I quietly shut the door to my lab, "This family still needs you so much. _Please_ get better soon."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eight

_Raph's point of view:_

Donnie jumped when he exited his lab and saw me leaning against the wall.

"Raph, don't do that," my bro warned, "You scared me."

"Mikey's fever?" I demanded as Donnie frowned.

"Still too high for my liking," the Genius admitted as I scowled, "I think that possibly the unburdening of what he knew just now will help him. A lot of times these 'anxiety' fevers of Mikey's are his way of almost punishing himself for things he cannot control."

"That's why ya decided ta go all destructive happy on that cup from Leo's room," I declared as I realized the truth, "Ya are tryin' ta get Mike ta let go of tha past and think ta tha future."

"Exactly," Donnie agreed as I followed him to the kitchen and watched as he pulled out some of Mikey's favorite soup, "We are all close, but Mikey feels each of our pain stronger. He is really hurting on the inside over Leo. Now the goal of getting better so we can surprise Leo with a new bedroom has put our little brother on a more positive track."

"Good," I grunted happily, "Now I'm going ta burn tha shit from tha dojo and Leo's cell."

"Cell?" Donnie gasped as I scowled angrily.

"That sure as shell can't be called a bedroom," I snarled, "That was a prison cell with chains and everythin'. Leo's journal described tha day that Splinter emptied his room at around twelve or thirteen. Leo was forbidden from doin' anythin', but train. Bro described this as eliminatin' 'distractions,' but it was just another way for that Thin' ta be cruel ta our Leo."

I stopped talking when I realized that Donnie was crying silently as he stirred the soup. I cursed myself for not noticing sooner and pushed the pot onto a cool eye before pulling my purple-masked brother into a hug.

"I suspected," Donnie sniffled as he shook in my arms, "Why didn't I lock Leo in my lab and force the truth out of him?"

"Donnie stop," I interjected while leaning back as he lowered his eyes, "None of us would have ever suspected that Splinter would actually be hurtin' Fearless. Ya know that Leo would have covered tha truth even if ya had cornered him. I suspected somethin' had been off too, but I never suspected _anythin'_ like this. Splinter was good at coverin' his tracks. If we continue ta blame ourselves, we can't concentrate on helpin' our Leo or our Mikey."

"Right," Donnie agreed as he pulled away and swiped at the tears on his cheeks, "Leo is stable for right now so let's get Mikey well. Hurry and burn that stuff. I need you to watch our brothers for me. I want to read the journal you found."

Hissing, I agreed as my bro left to feed Mikey. Donnie was going to be devastated at what he read. Leo's sweet innocence is reflected in what he wrote as a child. Fearless had really believed at some point that all that was being done to him was to prepare him to lead us. It was heartbreaking to read his final entry at thirteen when Leo was saying goodbye to his journal since "a leader needs no distractions" and "Master" would be angry enough since his stomach wouldn't stop growling. The poor kid.

"A son should not have ta call his father 'Master,'" I growled angrily as I grabbed the crap from Leo's old room and the dojo and stomped outside of the lair to light a fire in an old barrel, "Fucker better never show his face around here again. Stick my sai so far up his ass that he'll…."

I paused as I sensed someone and spun with weapons out only to see Leatherhead step out of the shadows.

"Greetings, Raphael," the mutant alligator called as I tucked my sais back in my belt.

"Hey, LH. How are ya doin'?" I answered as I continued chucking the rest of Leo's old belongings into the fire.

"Good," LH murmured before straightening, "Leonardo?"

"Hangin' in there," I sighed sadly as I angrily shoved Splinter's kanabo-tetsubo in the barrel, "Still fightin' that blood infection as he heals from his injuries. Mild fever, but Donnie's got him on some pretty, strong antibiotics. Can't wait until he opens those hazel eyes of his."

"I have Master Splinter living with me now," Leatherhead admitted as I stiffened in anger, "Your brother was right to send your father to me."

"He ain't our father!" I snarled in rage before calming, "A father does not do what that Thin' did ta my Leo and tried ta do ta my baby brother."

"Splinter is suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder," LH described as I turned to stare at him, "He has been sick for a long time and never realized that his racing thoughts and mood instability was a sign of his illness. It wasn't until he realized that he had stabbed Leo, after attacking the rest of you, that he knew something was wrong with him."

"Too little, too _late_," I gritted out as I watch the fire burn in the barrel, "If ya had ta watch your older brother nearly bleed out then ya could tell me how forgivin' ya could be even if Splinter is ill. I've had ta donate my blood ta Leo _twice_ since he was stabbed. Leo is in an induced coma, LH, and Mikey has been catatonic until today. I don't have it in me ta forgive that Beast for what he has done ta my family."

"I understand, Raphael," the alligator sighed, "But Leonardo told Splinter that he loved him and that love is what led your father to want to get better. Please, won't you think about the possibility of being able to one day reconcile your family if Splinter stabilizes?"

"I can't promise ya that right now," I stated, "That is a discussion for all of my bros, but I will promise ya this; if I pick up on tha slightest indications that my brothers are in any danger from that rat, then I will make sure that we disappear and will never be seen again."

"Fair enough," LH agreed, "I must get back to my patient now. Send my greetings to your brothers for me."

"Will do," I sighed as I watched Leatherhead leave, "I'll be _damned_ if I allow that Thin' within two feet of any of my bros, especially my Leo."

Growling, I poured water on the fire to put it out before heading back into the lair. I had to continue to try and scrub Leo's bloodstains off the floors and walls of the dojo. How much I hated that rat could not be measured in this world.

T_T

_Mikey's point of view:_

Donnie and Raph took real good care of me over the next few days while I tried to get over my fever, but my temperature wouldn't come down no matter what Donnie did for me. Finally, I just didn't even have enough energy to sit up anymore and slept off and on beside Leo. I startled awake when someone lifted me and I looked up to see Raph late one night.

"Come on Mikey," my brother whispered as he walked from the lab, "Donnie's got a nice bath waitin' for ya."

"Leo," I breathed looking over Raph's shoulder.

"He's restin' in tha lab and wouldn't like how high that fever has climbed," Raph soothed as he entered the bathroom and I saw Donnie waiting for us anxiously, "A cool bath will help ya get over that fever so we can start tha plans for Leo's new room. In ya go."

Raph lowered me gently into the tub and the tepid water made me stiffen for a moment.

"Relax, Mikey," Donnie said as he began to sponge the cool water over my shoulders and face, "The water is going to help your fever break. It would be dangerous if your temperature climbs any higher."

I sighed as the water sloshed over my torso. It did feel good against my heated skin and I felt as Raph leaned me against his shoulder.

"Don, he's burnin' up," I heard Raph hiss.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Donnie hissed back before laying a kiss on my temple, "Mikey, are you still awake?"

"Mmhm," I hummed sleepily.

"Baby Brother, is something still bothering you?" Donnie asked as I cracked my eyes open to look up at him, "Splinter will never harm Leo again and our brother is slowly getting better so that is not something to worry about. You don't have a virus in your system causing this fever, so what's on your mind?"

I thought for a second and realized that there was something bothering me.

"Leo wanted everything to go back to normal," I admitted as the water continued to be sponged over my head and neck, "He wanted our family to be whole again. Now Splinter is gone and everything is all broken apart. Leo won't be happy when he wakes up and I want him to be happy."

Donnie choked as Raph continued to support me. None of this felt right and I wanted desperately to set everything right again.

"Mike, that…Splinter is at Leatherhead's place," Raph began as Donnie looked at him in startled confusion, "LH came and told me that Splinter had gone ta him as Leo asked him ta do."

"Really?" I asked feeling a little better.

"You didn't think of mentioning this to me before," Donnie gritted out as he continued to try and bring down my fever.

"I didn't want _him_ close ta any of ya again, but LH admitted that Splinter has a mental illness and is gettin' treated for it," Raph sighed, "I kept my mouth shut ta protect my family so I won't apologize for nothin'."

"Do…do you think that he…that Master Splinter might get better and be who he was before he got sick?" I asked in hopes that maybe Leo's dream could happen.

"Depends," Donnie agreed, "Leo will be happy that Splinter is at least trying to get better. That will mean a lot to our brother, but Mikey you have to let go of all of your anxieties. If Leo wakes soon from the coma and finds that the little brother he shielded is so sick, it could cause a relapse in his health. Stop keeping everything bottled up and talk to Raph and I, okay?"

"Kay," I agreed as I lay my head back on my Raphie's shoulder, "I want Leo to get better."

"Us too," Raph agreed as I allowed Donnie to slide a thermometer in my mouth, "We want ya ta get better as well."

I didn't answer and ended up waking up back in Donnie's lab. I looked at Leo as he slept next to me and then noticed that it must be daytime.

"That's better," Donnie greeted me as he felt my forehead, "Raph, the fever's finally broken."

"About time," Raph grunted as he came over to the end of my bed, "Scared us for a moment, Knucklehead."

"Leo?" I asked looking back to my pale brother.

"Good news for him too," Donnie breathed looking happier, "Blood infection has cleared up and now we just have to wait to see when Leo wakes up."

"What do you mean?" I blurted sitting up, "You put him into the coma. Can't you just make him wake up again?"

"No," Donnie admitted as I stiffened before I was pushed back down on my pillow, "Leo will wake up, but only when he rouses on his own. It's not like pushing the 'play' button on a movie, Mikey. Leo's body is pretty worn out and will need a lot of time to rest before he returns to us."

"Don't ya start your worryin'," Raph instructed as he tapped the end of my muzzle, "Fearless is just sleepin' so he can heal and wake up again."

"Really?" I asked feeling lighter.

"Leo's fighting hard," Donnie agreed, "Now it is time for you to rest in your room."

I whimpered as I held to Leo's arm. I didn't want to leave my brother alone in the lab.

"Ya know we can't plan our surprise near Leo, don't ya? Raph whispered as my eyes widened in understanding, "Come on, Mikester."

I looked to Leo in concern and Donnie smiled as he stroked the side of my face.

"I'm going to take care of Leo, Mikey," Donnie assured me, "Let Raph take you upstairs right now, okay?"

Reluctantly, I let go of Leo and allowed Raph to wrap me in a blanket and take me to my room.

"Sick and tired of how light ya and Fearless feels," Raph groused as he tucked me in my bed, "Think ya can handle some pizza?"

The thought of cheesy goodness made my stomach rumble and I enjoyed hearing Raph's chuckles.

"Now that sound is music ta my ears," Raph laughed, "Get some rest while I order us some pizza."

Raph and Donnie took turns staying with me until I finally felt normal again. Then Raphie and I began to move everything out of the spare room for Leo's new bedroom. Donnie had been surprised when I had broken the doorknob off of Leo's old room in a fit of anger.

"You said to get everything out of the lair that might upset Leo," I explained as I glared at the offending object in my grip, "I don't want Leo to look at the lock that kept him a prisoner in his own home for years."

Donnie nodded his understanding and allowed me to watch him use a blowtorch to melt the knob down as well as those awful chains that had been in Leo's room. Raph looked pretty pleased as he observed from the doorway of the garage. Goodbye, evil chains and doorknob. Finally, Raph and I removed everything from the spare room and Donnie put a normal knob on Leo's old room.

"What?" Donnie asked in confusion when I asked for a change on the door of what would be Leo's new room.

"Leo loves those Japanese doors that slide together," I insisted, "I don't know. I just feel that Leo might feel safer with a door that can't ever be locked. He'd love having sliding doors. Do you think we could do that for Leo?"

Raph and Donnie exchanged looks before turning to me and smiling.

"I'm sure that won't be too hard to do," Donnie agreed as Raph gave me a gentle noogie, "You stay here with Leo while Raph and I go take a look at that doorway."

I sat by Leo's side and felt that my older brother's complexion looked a lot better, but he had been in a coma for a little over a month. I was happier that Leo no longer needed the breathing tube anymore, but he still had a mask over his face to supply fresh oxygen.

"Hi, Leo," I chirped as I held my brother's good hand, "I miss you a lot. Please wake up as soon as you can. I've heard Donnie talking with you and I bet you were real surprised when Raphie started talking to you at night when he thinks nobody is listening, but you know how much we need you, so get better soon. I love you, Big Brother."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Nine

_Donnie's point of view:_

I gently gave Leo a sponge bath while Raph and Mikey were upstairs painting his new room. I figured that my oldest brother would enjoy the feeling of newly, cleansed skin.

"There we go, Leo," I said as I finished wiping his face down and replaced his breathing mask, "I betcha that you feel a lot better. You've always hated feeling grimy."

I fingered the ends of his mask and noticed the dried bloodstains. That had to go. I untied the mask as Raph walked through the door covered in paint.

"Do ya think Leo would be upset ta wake up and Mikey was _gone_?" Raph snarled as I laughed, "Why are ya takin' off Fearless' mask?"

I pointed out the bloodstains as the hothead hissed and snatched the bit of fabric from my hands in anger.

"I'm burnin' this," Raph growled before calming, "Tha rat has tha material for our masks in his old room."

"Watch Leo for a moment," I instructed as I covered our brother back up in his blanket, "I'll go get the fabric."

"I have a lot of Leo's things piled on tha bed so don't be surprised," Raph called as I nodded.

I trotted down the hallway and into Master Splinter's old room. I was still a little surprised at the pile of gifts that had been stolen from Leo over the years despite Raph's warning. These were all things that my brother's and I had handpicked or made for our older brother and to know that he never got to enjoy _any_ of them made my blood boil. I narrowed my eyes angrily before finding the four bolts of fabric and walking back to the lab with them. Raph watched as I took a pair of scissors and constructed Leo a new mask.

"There we go, Leo," I nearly cooed as I tied his new mask on his face, "Now you are completely clean from head to toe. I bet you do feel better now."

I stroked my older brother's forehead for a moment as he continued to lie so still.

"How is he?" Raph asked as I looked over my shoulder and saw Mikey wandering in the door from behind our red-banded brother.

"Cool! A new mask," Mikey chirped happily as he bounced over to Leo, "Looking good, Bro."

Raph and I exchanged grins as our baby brother continued to talk animatedly down to Leo.

"Infection is gone and you know that I already dealt with his internal bleeding and lung during surgery," I explained as Raph nodded, "I've been able to remove some of his stitches in his legs and there should be minimal scarring. Ribs are healing and his stab wound is completely closed, but it will take time for his plastron to repair itself."

"Has the plastron starting knitting at all?" Mikey asked as he turned to Raph and I.

"Yes," I stated as Mikey relaxed, "That part of our plastron is literally attached to our skin so the blood flow is helping to develop a new plate. I'm hoping with time there will be little to no evidence of Splinter's attack on Leo's person with the exception of a few scars."

Mikey squealed happily and squeezed Leo's hand in his.

"Are we sticking with light blue for you-know-who?" I asked as I noticed that the paint splattered all over Raph and Mikey was the white basecoat.

"Yep," Raph agreed, "We just finished tha basecoat. Tomorrow ya are helpin' me with tha blue."

"Me?" I grinned out as Mikey looked mutinous.

"Knucklehead splatters too much," Raph gritted out as he itched at some dried paint on his chest.

"I do not," Mikey whined before sobering, "Goody! That means that I get to stay with Leo. Yay! Big Brother, that also means that we can finish reading that book together. I know that you just can't wait to hear if the pirate gets to the treasure before the hero. We'll find out tomorrow."

"Mikey, go clean up before you make Leo all dirty," I gently ordered as our baby brother mock glared at me before pressing a kiss to Leo's temple and bounding out of the room, "You too, Raph. You'll have to help Mike clean his shell and he'll have to do the same for you."

"What?" Raph growled as he circled to try to look at his shell, "Mikey got it on my shell too? I'm goin' ta knock him one."

"And I'm going to say what Leo would," I said, "Mikey is just exuberant so be patient with him. Our bro means well."

Raph and I turned to look sadly at the still turtle. Raph swiped at a cheek as if wiping something away and stroked Leo's good hand before walking out of the lab. On one hand, I was glad that Leo was still in his coma since he wasn't feeling the pain of his injuries while he slept, but on the other hand, I hated seeing him so still. I wanted to see him awake and off of the liquid nutrients that I had to ease down his throat with a tube.

"Come back to us, Leo," I murmured, "We miss you."

T_T

_Raph's point of view:_

"Dammit, Casey! Stop shakin' tha box," I grunted as my human friend helped me maneuver Leo's new bedroom furniture up the stairs.

"I ain't shakin'," Casey growled, "I can't feel tha step ahead of me."

I lifted the box a little higher and finally Casey and I got the dang thing up the steps. We both sat for a moment panting since we had left the heaviest piece for last.

"Good job," Donnie grinned out as he handed us each a water bottle, "Casey, we couldn't have done that without you, Man."

"Glad I could help," Casey sighed as he chugged some water, "When are ya goin' ta tell me where Master Splinter is at? I don't like that ya guys are all alone with Leo bein' injured."

"That ain't your business, Case," I blurted as I stood to advert my eyes, "Leo has started showin' some signs of wakin' soon. Ain't that right, Don?"

Donnie peeked his head out the door with a happy smile and nodded. The first time Fearless twitched and Don confirmed that the movement wasn't pure reflex we had been over the moon.

"Put the dresser here," Donnie ordered as Casey and I unpacked the piece and set it against the wall, "Perfect."

Leo loved Japan so we had decorated his whole room in an Asian style. The walls and ceiling were the color of his mask and Mikey had hand painted clouds on the ceiling. We opted for a normal bed since Leo had been sleeping on a pallet. _No_ futons for Fearless. Casey and April had helped us order the dark-cherry bedroom set. We had carpeted the floor for warm tootsies and hung nice wall hangings that had been gifts from years ago and even ordered a special rack to house Leo's twin swords. There was light everywhere. Donnie installed an overhead light and we had nice lamps tucked here and there. The whole room screamed "calm." Leo would love it.

"Now this is nice," Casey complimented as he slid the new Japanese doors together, "I like tha waterfall design on tha doors. Nice job openin' up tha single doorway inta a double. Ya've all outdone yourselves, but I still feel like there is more of a story ta what happened ta Leo. Spill, Guys."

Donnie and I grimaced. Casey was cool, but he realized at the worst moments that he was older than the rest of us and acted like an older brother.

"Casey, that is family business," Donnie stated with narrowed eyes, "Leo will wake up soon and we can take care of ourselves. Let it alone."

"I getcha," Casey murmured as he studied the two of us, "Well, I gotta jet. April sends her love and wants ya to call us if ya need anythin'."

"We'll call," I vowed, "We're all good here, Casey, so don't worry about us. Thanks for everythin', Man."

I sighed when Casey left. My bros and I had decided to keep our family business private. Leo wouldn't like for others to know what abuse he had been suffering through for all these years. Donnie patted my shoulder and I looked up at him then back at Leo's new room. I was pretty proud of how well everything turned out in here.

"He's going to love this," Donnie breathed as he studied everything, "Help me with the books, Raph."

Grinning, I helped Donnie stack all different books that Leo had received as gifts over the years in his new book shelf. We had set a small tatami mat in a corner so that Leo had a place to meditate. His gear went in his drawers and Donnie had set him up a small television on his dresser.

"All set," I smirked out as my brother sat on the new bed and looked back up at me, "Now Fearless just needs ta wake up."

"He's well on his way to waking soon," Donnie beamed as he spoke, "Leo's brain waves are showing that he is hearing what is going on around him. It is only a matter of time before he responds to the stimuli around him."

"Good," I grunted as Donnie and I exited Leo's new room and walked down the stairs together.

Leo had been in his coma for nearly two months. I had been worried sick despite the fact that Donnie had been assuring Mikey and I that this was normal and our older brother's brain waves were showing good signs of awareness.

"Is it done?" Mikey chirped as Donnie and I entered the lab.

"Completely finished," I agreed as our baby brother bounced in place.

"Your surprise is done, Leo," Mikey giggled as he stroked our bro's cheek, "Wakey-wakey. You are going to be so excited to see what we've done for you. I'm going to go look!"

Mikey sped out of the room and Donnie and I rolled our eyes at his loud whoop from above.

"Support Leo's cast," Donnie instructed me as I moved over to hold our bro's arm, "I can take his cast off now. I checked this morning. Leo's arm is healed."

I grinned as Donnie used a tiny saw to cut through the plaster. Leo twitched at the sound of the saw and then settled.

"There we go," Donnie cheered softly as he pulled the cast off of Fearless' arm, "Hand me that lotion, Raph."

I watched as Donnie carefully rubbed soothing lotion on Leo's peeling skin. Casts never did well on our unique skin. Don seemed happy with the healing as he bent and flexed Leo's arm.

"He's got full range of motion," my brother announced as he set Leo's arm back down on the bed, "Leo will have to work on strengthening the muscles, but since he has been injured like this he'll have to do that for all of his muscles anyway. I am glad that the break was a simple fix and not more complicated. Leo's been through enough."

"Ya hear that Leo?" I asked the still turtle as I adjusted his breathing mask at a more comfortable angle, "Arm is good and a lot of your injuries are healed up nicely. Time ta get up."

I rubbed softly at Leo's chest before standing and stretching for a moment. Mikey entered the room and gasped loudly as he stared at our older brother. I looked back to Leo and saw his eyes open just a fraction as Donnie gasped as well.

"Leo?" I asked as I leaned back over him, "Bro, can ya hear me? Leo, ya safe. Everythin' is okay now."

Fearless remained silent before closing his eyes again. My heart sank at the thought that maybe my brother hadn't heard me or maybe something was seriously wrong.

"Donnie!" I snapped as the Genius began to examine Leo, "Why didn't he answer me?"

Mikey hurried over as Donnie checked some of the machines hooked up to our brother. We all waited breathlessly to hear the Brainiac's prognosis for our older brother.

"I saw it," Mikey bubbled suddenly, "Leo woke up for a second, right? Right? Leo's eyes were open, right?"

"Right," Donnie sighed happily as I sank into a chair feeling great relief, "Leo did indeed come out of the coma for a moment."

"A moment?" I snarled sitting back up and glaring.

"Bad wording," Donnie reassured as I relaxed, "Leo is sleeping right now. He is out of the coma, but still very weak. It may take more time for him to fully rouse…he…he came back to us, Guys. Leo is going to be okay!"

We all looked at one another and grinned happily. Leo was still weak, but he had fought to wake up for us. Days passed and Leo would open his eyes from time to time, but he was still not aware enough to respond. However, it did feel good to see Leo no longer needing the breathing mask any longer. Donnie encouraged us to talk to Leo as much as possible so that he could start becoming more alert to his environment. Mikey refused to leave Fearless' side and again slept in the lab. We didn't mind.

"Can't wait until Fearless gets his tail in gear and wakes up again," I admitted as Donnie nodded as we watched our baby brother sleeping next to the still turtle.

"Leo will probably respond to Mikey first," Donnie informed me while I nodded in understanding, "Leo has always reached out to soothe Mikey as soon as he felt that our bro needed reassurance."

"Fine by me, as long as he wakes up," I agreed, "Mikey's always been my big guns where Leo is concerned. Manipulated Fearless more than once by usin' our little brother."

"Sneaky," Leo mumbled softly as he rolled over and settled.

Donnie and I froze.

"He was _listenin'_," I gasped as we hurried over to our brother, "Donnie, Leo just responded ta me, didn't he?"

Donnie nodded excitedly and beamed as he tucked Leo under his blankets more before shaking Mikey gently awake.

"Wha?" our baby brother muttered as he sat up, "Donnie?"

"Leo just responded to a conversation Raph and I were having, Mike," Donnie grinned out as the youngest woke fully, "He went back to sleep, but Leo heard us and _responded_. Our big brother is trying really hard to wake up again."

"Oh, wow!" Mikey cheered softly as he stroked Leo's arm, "I'm _so_ happy right now. What did Leo say?"

"He called me 'sneaky,'" I admitted as Mikey giggled and I found an odd sense of pride that it had been _me_ that our oldest brother had responded to first, "I _heard_ that, Leo. Wake up so I can set ya straight."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Ten

_Raph's point of view:_

Leaving the lab was not something any of us wanted to do after Fearless _finally_ responded to us and Donnie and I ended up bunking on the floor while Mikey slept beside our Leo. The next day we held all kinds of crazy conversations to try and get Leo to respond once again.

"So then I went up top without ya guys," I began as Mikey and Donnie froze at my new stage of teasing Leo out of his sleep, "I totally don't understand what Fearless is always goin' on about. Felt great with tha wind in my face and tha Foot at my back."

Mikey hid a chuckle as Leo's face twitched for a second.

"What happened?" Donnie asked as we eagerly eyed Fearless.

"Had about fifty Foot ta deal with," I bragged loudly as Leo twitched again, "I was all rage and slashin'. Then Karai showed up and began screamin' at me as my arm bled from tha throwin' star I took ta tha bicep."

"So that's why I had to give you stitches," Donnie exclaimed.

"Sounds intense," Mikey chirped as Leo grizzled his muzzle.

"That was nothin' compared ta when Daddy Dearest showed up," I announced before jumpin' when Leo grabbed my wrist and hauled me down with surprising strength to stare into my eyes, "Leo?"

"Better…be…lying," Leo breathed as he blinked up at me, "Hurt?"

"Nope," I grinned as I felt the tight hold on my wrist in all its glorious familiarity, "Had ta get your lazy butt up somehow. I haven't gone top side, Fearless."

Donnie and Mikey grinned as Leo blinked up at me some more.

"Not…hurt?" Leo asked again as I eased up to show him my arms, "_Liar_."

Those hazel eyes. Those wonderful, glorious, hazel eyes with real awareness showing within them.

"Welcome back, Bro," I said as I wiped at the tears on my cheeks, "Ya've been missed, Fearless."

Leo looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and he looked frantically for Mikey.

"I'm here, Big Brother," Mikey sniffled as Leo relaxed while our baby brother cuddled against him, "I'm safe and so are you."

"Nobody is _ever_ going to hurt you again, Leo," Donnie assured as our older brother looked to him, "I've missed you so much, Bro."

"Missed," Leo nodded as he vaguely motioned to us, "Master?"

"He ain't ya master," I hissed angrily as Leo blinked at me, "That…Splinter is not here. He is with LH like ya asked him ta be. He ain't goin' ta hurt ya again, okay?"

Leo sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. Mushy or not, we all ended up in a four-way hug with Leo cradled in the middle. This was my family and nobody was ever hurting my family again. _Ever_.

"Safe?" Leo mumbled as his eyes drifted shut.

"Safe," I agreed as we eased our brother back down to his pillow, "Sleep, Fearless. Ya're safe."

T_T

_Leo's point of view:_

I don't remember very much of my early days of waking up. I know that my brothers were there and that I didn't have to go to the dojo yet, but I was in constant fear of Master showing up and yanking me out of bed. It was Mikey that figured out that I was tense and continued to reassure me that I was safe and that everything was okay. I had to be dreaming. Nothing was _ever_ that easy for me. I was going to wake up or Master was going to show up and rip everything away again. I had to stay aware. I had to protect my brothers. This was just a test.

"Stop, Leo," Raph voiced as I looked up at him in surprise before seeing that I was wringing my blanket into a knot again, "Talk ta me, Fearless."

"I have to go to the dojo," I breathed as I shook in the infirmary bed, "Time for training. I have to go. Master will be angry. I don't want to dangle from the chains anymore. The manacles hurt. Let me up."

Donnie and Raph exchanged looks as I wrung the blanket in my hands again.

"Ya're never goin' ta have ta worry about those chains no more. Tha chains are melted inta scrap metal thanks ta Donnie. There ain't goin' ta be _anymore_ late night trainin' sessions either," Raph informed me as my mouth dropped open, "Leo, those supposed sessions were an excuse ta hurt ya. Ya're safe now. No more abuse, Bro. No more manacles. No more pain."

Donnie gently took my hands and rubbed them soothingly as I let go of the blanket that was covering me.

"Leo, I know that it is hard to believe, but you are completely safe now," Donnie assured as I blinked at him, "Splinter is _not_ your master. Mikey, Raphael, and I are not going to allow _anyone_ to abuse you anymore just like we promised you. This is your home and you are finally going to be able to relax and enjoy your life."

Not true. Can't be true. Not for me.

"Leaders cannot have distractions. Master said so," I denied as I looked desperately at my brothers, "I have to keep you safe. I have to keep everyone safe."

"You already do," Mikey informed me as he walked into the room with a tray, "You saved all of us from Splinter's anger, remember? You kept us safe."

Each of my brothers were very careful in how they moved around me now. I had been a little jumpy and skittish since waking up. I know that it killed my brothers a little inside each time I flinched away from them when they moved too quickly around me. I was trying hard to work on controlling these involuntary reactions. I looked down at the tray that Mikey sat in my lap. The food smelled delicious, but I couldn't eat it. Rational thinking pushed forward and I swallowed as I began to feel more like myself again.

"_He_ made me throw up after eating a real meal with you guys a lot this year," I admitted as my brothers startled, "I've been conditioned so much I can't keep regular food down. May…may I have some bread?"

Raph looked ready to burst, but he stomped out of the lab and returned a few minutes later with a plate. My eyes widened to see the butter and grape jelly on warm slices of toast. It looked like heaven.

"Good idea, Raph," Donnie acknowledged before turning to me, "We'll start small. Eat the toast and just a little of the soup Mikey made you, okay?"

I looked up at my brothers as they looked hopeful and nodded. Maybe…maybe it really _was_ going to be alright. My hands trembled as I accepted the plate from Raph. I hesitantly picked up one of the toast slices and felt as Donnie gently took the hand and urged it closer to my face while he rubbed his thumb gently on my palm to soothe me.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," I apologized as I nibbled on the toast as Donnie withdrew to give me some space, "It all smells so good."

"At least it still smells good to you," Mikey chirped as he hopped up next to me on my bed, "We'll get you used to eating real food again soon. How's your toast?"

"So good," I breathed as I ate every bit of one slice and started on the other.

Raph calmed as I ate and I offered him a timid smile that he instantly returned. The anger that usually simmered in his eyes at me was gone. It left me confused. Things had changed and I didn't know my place anymore.

"That's it, Leo," Raph encouraged as I looked back up at him, "Ya just take your time and eat what ya can. I want ya ta tell us whenever ya get hungry. There is plenty more where that came from, Bro. It's time ta fatten ya up a little."

"I…I don't understand," I sighed as I looked down into the bowl of soup while I stirred it.

A hand reached and lifted my chin. I was shocked to see that it was Raph being so gentle.

"Leo, tell us what's botherin' ya," Raph said while Donnie and Mikey nodded at me, "Let us help, Bro."

"You aren't angry at me," I admitted before startling at Raph's bark of laughter.

"Thought ya would be happier about that," Raph chuckled as I frowned.

"I don't need pity," I whispered.

"And ya ain't got it," Raph stated as he sobered, "I have been a right ass for a long time, Leo. I was jealous because I thought Splinter loved ya more. I took that out on ya. I had ta come too damn close ta losin' ya to realize how much ya mean ta me, Big Brother. This has nothin' ta do with findin' out about what was happenin' ta ya over these years even though I hate that worse than anythin'. When I thought I was losin' ya, my world tilted inta chaos. I'm sure I speak for Donnie and Mikey as well."

"Absolutely," Donnie agreed as Mikey nodded.

"Leo, ya and I, we are opposites so we'll probably get inta it some more once ya're back on your feet," Raph smirked, "But I can't tell ya how glad I am that ya are still here ta get inta it with. We've all missed ya, Bro."

I flicked my eyes up and then looked back down.

"Things are changing," I blurted as I took a sip of my soup, "I don't know how to react. I…I stopped being Leo and became 'Leader' or 'Fearless' or even 'Useless' years ago. I'm scared that when Leader, Fearless, or Useless is gone that there will be nothing left."

I gasped when hands cupped my face gently and I found myself staring into baby-blue eyes.

"You are not 'Leader' or 'Fearless.' Those are just titles and not who you are," Mikey denied as I blinked at him, "You have never, _ever_ been 'Useless!'"

"Damn, straight," Raph snarled, "Takin' my nickname and turnin' it inta an insult. Tha Bastard!"

"You are our big brother," Mikey continued, "Your name is Leonardo Hamato. You lead our team, but that is not who you are. My Leo is gentle and kind. He always spoils me and I _love_ it."

"Leo takes care of everyone including me when I stay in my lab too long and get all grouchy," Donnie added, "Leo loves his family dearly; so much so, that he hid a lot of pain over the years to protect us. Our brother is calm and pretty quiet."

"Unless ya piss him off," Raph chuckled as I looked to him, "Our Leo is a force ta be reckoned with if he is angry or needs ta step up ta tha plate. Leo handles responsibility well and dedicates himself ta whatever he does. He loves Japan, readin', and soon he will get ta experience more that life offers and then he can make tha decision for himself what else he likes. My bro is tha strongest turtle I know and that's tha real reason why I call him 'Fearless.'"

I considered what was said as my brothers gazed with love at me.

"Do you…do you really think that I can be that turtle again?" I sniffled as the tears fell, "I feel so lost. He…Master always was there watching and judging. I was so scared all the time and my stomach hurt from hunger pains. I was tired, but I pushed and pushed through the pain and exhaustion. I was forced to hurt all of you when I was locked away all alone and it killed me a little bit more each day whenever I saw your unhappiness. I didn't want to hurt any of you."

"We know," Mikey soothed as Raph removed the tray from my lap and I ended up cuddled back in a hug with all of my brothers, "Remember what you promised me?"

"Um… that I would finish my training and that everything would be alright?" I offered as Mikey nodded and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"The training is _over_, Leo," my baby brother assured, "You kept all of us safe from Splinter and have become a wonderful leader. Splinter is getting treated by LH for his issues because he realized that something was wrong, thanks to _you_. You have returned to us and now we are all going to start over again."

"We'll just take everything day by day, okay?" Donnie urged as I looked to him and back to my brothers.

"I really missed my skateboard," I offered as my brothers smiled at me, "I'm so tired of chains and hurting. I don't want to be locked back up in that room anymore."

I wasn't quite sure why my brothers were giving me the looks they had on their faces. Gasping, I found myself lifted bridal style in Raph's arms as Donnie made sure that a blanket was draped over my legs. My brothers beamed as our group headed to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I demanded as I panicked at the sight of my bedroom door.

"Look, Leo," Donnie giggled as he opened the door and I saw wall to wall boxes, "This is the storage room now. There is nothing left of the cell you were forced to live in. We even have a different doorknob for this room now. Look. This can't be locked anymore."

I looked in confusion at the controlled chaos. Where would I sleep? I gasped when Mikey covered my eyes as I felt Raph turn a corner.

"Surprise!" my brothers all called out as my eyes were uncovered and I saw a set of Japanese, silk doors.

"What?" I asked as I studied the waterfall print, "What is that?"

"Welcome ta your new room, Bro," Raph chuckled as Donnie and Mikey slid the doors back to reveal the interior of the room, "No more pallets, or darkness, or chains, or fear of being locked in. Ya're safe, Leo."

I blinked as Raph set me on a bed and tucked the blanket around my legs tighter. A real bed with a mattress and sheets and pillows. I saw the blue walls and…books! Books that had been stolen from me by Master over the years.

"Those are the…the books that were given to me and those are the wall hangings you and Donnie gave me for Christmas, Mikey," I whispered and saw my swords in a new rack before looking down, "Oh! There is real carpet and there is so much light."

"And a television," Mikey chirped as he handed me a remote, "Look up."

"Clouds," I breathed as I looked at the ceiling, "Beautiful."

"Here is your meditation area," Raph grinned out as he pointed to the corner and I sighed at the tatami mat and then he pointed at the sliding doors, "No doorknobs, so no locks. Tha rest of tha things that were taken from ya over tha years are in your closet and dresser. Do ya want ta stay in this room?

"Oh, yes," I answered as I smiled joyfully, "This is mine? I don't have to go back in the darkness?"

"Never again," Donnie growled as I blinked in surprise at his fierce tone, "Do you like it, Leo?"

"I love it," I beamed, "Thank you. This is…thank you so much."

Everywhere I looked I saw something new to gaze at. This was mine? A real bedroom; just as if I was a real member of this family.

"You'll need to stay in the lab for a little more time, Bro," Donnie instructed before hurrying over to hug me when I whimpered, "This will be waiting for you when you are stronger, Leo. This is _your_ room and a place to be safe."

"Mine," I sighed as Raph picked me back up, "Raph, this is my room. It's not dark."

"That's right, Bro," Raphael agreed as he laid his head atop mine, "All yours. I know what ya're thinkin', Leo."

I remained silent on the way back down to the lab as apprehension tugged at me.

"Ya think that Splinter will show back up and take all of this away because ya're not really like the rest of us, don't ya?" Raph continued as he eased me back down on the infirmary bed as I meekly nodded.

"Shell, no," Mikey denied as he tucked the blankets back over me, "You are just as important as any of us and a big, big part of our family. Splinter will never get in here again. Donnie has the security system set up to keep us safe, Leo. No more worrying. You've been protecting us and now we are going to protect you."

"I'm safe?" I asked as my brothers nodded, "Really?"

"Really, really," Donnie answered as I relaxed and shut my eyes, "Love you, Big Brother."

"Love you, all of you, more," I muttered as I drifted off feeling a kiss to my temple as each of my hands were grasped by a different pair of hands.

My brothers were watching over me. I had never felt so safe before.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Chapter Eleven

_Donnie's point of view:_

Leo continued to get better as the days went on. He physically got stronger and his plastron repaired itself by forming a new plate. Most would never notice the slight difference where Leo had been stabbed, but I did, and I hated the reminder of what happened to my older brother. Our eldest brother had several scars on his legs that would fade with time and two that he would have for a lifetime. I had my suspicion that there were other older scars that had been a present from Splinter that Leo refused to speak about.

Unfortunately, there _was_ deeper, emotional scarring than there was physical scarring for my older brother, just as I had feared. I had educated Raph and Mikey on how to reassure Leo as his mind continued to heal from his ordeal. Our brother was mentally strong, but even he had moments of fear and panic that were left over from Splinter's abuse. Leo worked hard at controlling his involuntary flinches around us, but panicked and fled the room when Casey came to visit since the man had been a bit too boisterous. Shaking my head, I remembered back to that night.

_Flashback:_

"Casey, how _could_ you?" Mikey asked before running after Leo.

"I want ta know right _now_ what's goin' on," Casey demanded, "That ain't tha Leo I remember havin' met when I first got ta know ya four."

"I told ya that ya had to be gentle, Asshole," Raph growled with livid eyes, "I said that our Leo was skittish and ya shouldn't try ta touch him or be too loud."

"Casey…" I began before our friend waved me to silence.

"Somethin' happened ta Leo and I know it has somethin' ta do with why Master Splinter is no longer here," Casey began as Raph and I exchanged looks, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean ta scare your brother, but I can't know how ta properly act if I don't understand what happened ta Leo."

"Casey, it is Leo that will tell you his story on his own if he wants to," I urged as the human grew quiet, "Just know that Splinter is somewhere safe getting the help he needs and we are here to help our brother grow strong again. Leo needs gentle support and cannot handle your usual…exuberant personality."

"That means that ya got ta be slower and gentler around Fearless, Case," Raph ordered as Casey nodded, "We can't allow ya back in here and scare Leo. He's come a long way since he woke up, but our Leo still needs ta be shielded emotionally."

"I gotcha," Casey agreed before turning when Mikey led a contrite looking Leo back into the room, "Hey, Pal. Sorry about that. Got a bit carried away at seein' ya awake again."

"That's okay," Leo had offered as he sat as far from our friend as possible while Raph sat himself beside our brother to reassure him, "I'm…I'm just not myself right now."

_End of Flashback:_

Leo had been able to relax more by the end of Casey's visit and had handled another meeting with our human friend with little problems a couple of weeks later. Raph had sworn Casey to secrecy so that he wouldn't tell April about Leo's skittish nature since she would probably overwhelm our older brother with her concern. Leo had admitted to us that he had been embarrassed by his reaction to Casey, but we all let him know quickly that he hadn't reacted wrongly in any way shape of form. It would take time to feel completely settled again after Leo's experiences.

"Donnie, have ya seen Leo?" Raph demanded early one morning, "He ain't in his room."

"No," I denied as I looked to the clock, "It's only five in the morning. Where is he?"

Raph and I searched the lair and woke Mikey to see if he knew. It was Mikey that discovered Leo kneeling in the dojo.

"Leo?" I called as our brother turned to us, "Bro, you're still not strong enough to start training again. What are you doing in here?"

Leo uncurled his arms and showed me his old, arm covers. Dammit! We had missed some evidence of Splinter's abuse of our brother.

"Master made me these," Leo admitted softly, "I don't like them. They were hot and too tight. Made me sad to wear them since they were another reminder that I was not like you three any longer in Master's eyes."

Raph snatched the arm covers up and stomped on them as Leo watched with wide eyes.

"Burning them," Raph snarled as he looked around and kneeled to stroke our older brother's cheek to reassure him, "What else in here did Splinter use ta hurt ya?"

Leo hesitated as he looked up at the hothead. Mikey and I nodded encouragingly when he looked to us and then he stood and walked over to a bokken on the wall.

"This," Leo pointed and then pointed at a cane whip, "And this."

Mikey snatched up the whip as Raph threw the bokken angrily on top of the arm covers. When the whip was added to the pile Leo looked intense. He threw on a tetsubo club, one of my practice staffs, and Splinters old walking stick by himself.

"I want to watch," Leo breathed as he looked with hatred at the pile, "I want to see them turn to ash."

This was a good sign. This meant that Leo was taking charge of his environment and not just being a passive bystander.

"Out with old rubbish," Raph cheered as he grabbed the pile and the rest of us followed.

Leo hesitated for a moment at the lair door, but straightened and stepped outside to watch as Mikey started a fire in the old barrel we burned garbage in. Raph tossed in the arm covers, but I urged Leo forward and he tossed in the bokken. The rest soon followed as Leo shook harder and harder. We all gasped when he whirled and ran back into the lair with a cry of anguish.

"Follow him," I encouraged as we hurried and found Leo curled up on the floor in front of his old room sobbing.

"Why?" Leo wailed as we surrounded him, "What did I do _wrong_? Why was I _never_ good enough for Master?"

"Ya didn't do nothin' wrong, Leo," Raph assured as Mikey snuggled Leo closer, "Splinter was sick in tha head and hurt ya due ta a severe, mental illness. None of this was your fault, Bro."

"Raph's right, Leo," I soothed, "None of us would have been good enough for Splinter in his state of thinking. I…I have a theory of why he choose _you_."

"Tell me," Leo begged as he looked at me tearfully, "I have wracked my brain for years trying to understand how I caused this to happen. _Why_, Donnie?"

"You caused nothing, Leo, and you did _not_ deserve any of this. I think Splinter choose you because you are the strongest mentally," I stated as my brothers all looked at me blankly, "I think deep down Splinter knew he was sick and choose Leo to be his victim because he knew that the eldest was strong enough to withstand the abuse while still shielding the rest of us. Leo has always been a survivor."

Leo blinked a few times before kneeling as he thought.

"So he chose me since I would survive and protect my brothers?" Leo questioned as I nodded.

"See, Leo?" Mikey chirped softly as our big brother looked to him, "Even sick, Splinter knew that you would never give up and keep us safe."

Leo settled against Raph's side as he leaned his head on the hothead's shoulder while he thought some more.

"So…I wasn't a Useless at all," Leo murmured.

"That _ain't_ your name," Raph fumed as he hugged our brother closer, "Ya are Leo or Fearless. That other thin' ain't your name and _never_ has been."

"That's right," I agreed as Leo relaxed in Raph's arms, "Nothing that you have been though with Splinter was fair to you, Bro."

"Abuse is never fair," Mikey practically snarled as Raph nodded, "You were a child, Leo, when this all started. How in the world could anyone hurt a child unless they were really, really sick? This shouldn't have happened to you, but you survived it. You're my hero, Bro."

Leo blushed at Mikey's words and hid slightly in Raph's shoulder as the rest of us smiled at his shyness.

"You are a hero to us all, Big Brother," I offered as Leo glanced back at me, "None of us would have been able to put up with the type of abuse you went through and still be able to lead the team topside nearly every night."

"Pretty amazin', Fearless," Raph grinned as our eldest brother looked thoughtful, "What are ya thinkin'?"

Leo blinked for a moment while looking back up at us and opened his mouth only to shut it again. It killed me to see how hesitant he was at the moment. It was as if our brother feared a punishment for having an opinion. Raph and I exchanged looks again, but then he squeezed Leo's shoulders encouragingly.

"Tell us," Raph softly ordered as Leo looked unsure, "It's okay, Bro. Tell us whatever ya want ta say. We want ta hear your thoughts and opinions whenever ya want ta share."

Leo nodded and we waited with bated breath as he breathed deeply for a moment before pulling up the courage to speak.

"I'm Leo Hamato," our brother voiced softly, "I didn't _deserve_ what happened to me. I wasn't weak. I survived."

We all nodded encouragingly as Leo sat up straighter.

"Keep goin', Fearless," Raph instructed as Leo smiled.

"I kept my family safe and I can eat anything I want to. I don't have to pretend to go to the bathroom so I can get a drink of water anymore. I get to sleep _in a bed_ at night without pain for the first time in years. I didn't deserve to be chained for days on end without being able to sit down as my wrists were sliced from those manacles," Leo continued as my heart twisted at every word, "I shouldn't know firsthand what it feels like to be hit and injured by so many different weapons. I shouldn't have been locked up in that room and I shouldn't have had to heal from injuries without medical intervention or pain medication. I can finally take hot showers again. I want pizza!"

"Pizza it is," Mikey agreed as Leo beamed.

"I want to get better," Leo sighed as he leaned his head back on Raph's shoulder as the hothead placed a soothing arm around his shoulders, "I want to skateboard again. I want to watch stupid, television shows, or read books that don't have anything to do with warfare, or play video games that rot your brain out. I want to train and not be scared that someone is going to hit me for not being perfect. I want to be allowed to sit out in the living room or go topside to see April and Casey like everyone else can do. I want to be allowed to go to Donnie and get his help when I am sick or hurt. I want to spend time with my brothers and get to know them again. I want to be me and be proud of who I am for the first time in a long time."

None of us were dry eyed by this point. Leo verbalizing what he went through and what he wanted was a big step for our brother, but it hurt to hear how much he had been denied. What hurt more is that I knew that this was only a tip of the iceberg of what Leo had experienced over all these years.

"I was the victim, Donnie," Leo whispered as he shook, "I want my life back."

"Admitting that was the first step to _getting_ your life back," I assured as Leo looked up at me with wet eyes, "You are safe. We are here for you, Leo. Let's start over again. Hi. My name is Donatello Hamato. I'm one of your little brothers and I love and care for you very much. I swear that you will never go through that type of pain again and I'll be damned if anyone keeps me away from you when you need my help. I'll always have your back, Leo."

I took Leo's hand in mine and squeezed gently as he smiled softly at me.

"I'm Raphael Hamato and another one of your younger brothers," Raph began, "I'm your biggest supporter and your biggest pain in tha ass. I'm learnin' ta be more understandin' of our differences, Fearless. I love ya very much and won't ever let anythin' hurt ya again if I can help it. Everythin' ya want, I'll make sure happens because ya deserve some happiness in your life, Bro."

I smiled as Raph and Leo touched foreheads for a second. These two had an understanding between one another that was special.

"I'm Michelangelo Hamato," Mikey chirped as Leo chuckled, "I'm your baby brother and I love, love, love you so much. I'm going to keep you safe like you keep me. I'm going to cook all of your favorite foods and skateboard with you and play video games with you and watch television with you and anything else you want to do because I _adore_ you. No more pain! No more misery! We are going to be happy again, Leo. _All_ of us!"

Mikey cuddled up against Leo's other side as our brother continued to lean against Raph for support. The older turtle sighed contentedly as he offered us a shy, crooked smile. It was endearing and a sign of how Leo used to be prior to what Splinter put our bro through.

"My name is Leo," our brother grinned out, "I'm your big brother and the leader of our team. I've been lost for a while, but now I'm found thanks to you three. I've missed all of you a lot. I love you guys so much that it hurts sometimes and I will always protect you to the very best of my abilities. We are a family and nobody can rip us apart. I _still_ want pizza."

We all laughed hard at the last statement as we dried our eyes and helped Leo stand. There was going to be a lot more healing that our brother would need before he was whole again, but Leo proved to all of us his strength and resilience. Leo was our leader and he was here to stay and Raph, Mikey, and I would be damned if anybody hurt our oldest brother ever again.

"Welcome home, Leo," I whispered as I watched Mikey pull on our brother to lead him down to the kitchen for the promised pizza as Raph followed to make sure that Leo was able to get down the stairs without falling, "God, have you been missed. It is time for the 'Leo' piece that has been missing for so long over the years to be fitted back into the jigsaw puzzle of our life."

To be continued…


	12. Epilogue

**Why?**

Okay. Basically, I noticed that _tmntlover2013_ had started a premise for a story by the name of "The Chance of Love" that touched on the idea of an abusive Splinter. Her idea was very inspiring to me despite the fact that she had been unable to finish her story. I asked her permission to write a version of her story with a twist more towards the relationship of the brothers which she gave to me. Thank you, _tmntlover 2013_!

This is an AU story. Please note that I very much respect the character of Splinter and that this is just a retelling of the TMNT storyline with a twist. Please enjoy.

I own nothing.

Epilogue

OO

_Leo's point of view:_

I sat against the wall of the dojo as I unwound from a personal training that I had put myself through while soft music played in the background. I enjoyed listening to music again and appreciated that Donnie had installed the sound system in here for me. It had been nine months since I had recovered from our father's attack and we had just recently begun to patrol again. I wasn't even flinching at the sounds of chains anymore, like I did in the beginning. Mikey had tried to give up his weapons, but I had insisted that he be the one to help me overcome that particular fear. My little brother had been very gentle, but he patiently helped me become desensitized to the sounds of chains and we both celebrated when the flinches ended. I had been appointed head of training for my brothers. It was a task that I enjoyed and could do since I had most of Father's skills memorized.

My brothers still could not call Master Splinter their father, but I knew that Father would return to us one day. Leatherhead had kept me abreast of our father's recovery. Sensei was beside himself at what he had done. It felt good to realize that Father _did_ still love and see me as one of his sons. Sensei was working hard to get his life back together again because he missed _all_ of us terribly. That meant a lot to me.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice whispered as I startled and looked over to the door to see my baby brother, "Hi, Leo."

I smiled and held my arms out for Mikey to crawl into. The youngest had always been touchy-feely and was my constant shadow these days.

"What are you thinking about?" Mikey asked again from my lap.

"Father," I sighed as Mikey scowled.

I had learned not only to be able to eat real food again, but also to be able to stop calling Father by the name "Master." I had left a lot of my old fears in the past and my brothers had helped me rebuild a life that I enjoyed very much. For the first time in a long time, I was happy.

"LH let me know that Father has been working on his anger issues," I began as Mikey nodded, "Sensei is getting better and wants to apologize to me, Baby Brother."

"I don't want ya ta see him," another voice interrupted as I looked up to see Raph and Donnie hovering in the doorway, "Ya're not ready ta face Splinter yet. I forbid it. Forbid! Forbid! _Forbid_!"

I laughed as Raph glared angrily. All of my brothers were extremely protective of me and for that I was both grateful and annoyed. I was not as fragile as I had been so many months ago, but my brothers, Raph in particular, kept tabs on me throughout the day to make sure that I was safe at all times. I never complained no matter how much my little brothers hovered. My brothers meant well and had seen me at my lowest so their fierce protection of me always left me feeling warm while understanding that it was also necessary for _them_ to recover from what they had seen Father do to me. I was not the only one who had to emotionally heal over these past few months.

"Raph, you can't order Leo around," Donnie crabbed as he came and sat beside me, "But…Leo, I'm not ready for you to see Splinter yet either. It's too soon."

"I know," I agreed as all three of my brothers breathed a sigh of relief, "But one day I _will_ see our Father again. I still have the hope that he will heal in both mind and soul. I want our family whole again. I still love our father."

My brothers looked between one another and back to me.

"I don't know how I feel yet," Mikey admitted, "I've been trying to forgive Splinter because I knew that was your greatest dream to make the family whole again, Leo, but I just can't yet. Not when I keep seeing you in my mind nearly dead, Bro. I still have nightmares. I'm sorry."

I nodded my head as Mikey cuddled closer. We had all been woken by him screaming my name during a nightmare on several occasions and now Mikey was my near, constant bed companion. I kissed his temple lightly to soothe him, but I knew deep down that my tenderhearted, little brother would one day be able to forgive our father.

"I ain't got it in me yet either, Fearless," Raph agreed, "I know he is all sick and stuff, but ya come first, Bro. I'm still pretty pissed off. It took months for ya ta gain back all your weight and get your strength back. I…I don't know if I can forgive Splinter. I've thought about it, but…I don't know."

"I'm still really angry too," Donnie added, "Perhaps one day when all of this is further behind us we can sit down and talk to Splinter _at LH's place_. I don't want him here. It has taken many months for you to feel completely safe within the lair, Leo, and that is more important to me right now. Splinter is _not_ allowed here; at least, not anytime soon. Maybe one day, but not now. I…I hope that doesn't upset you."

"I'm not upset by anything you all have to say," I assured as I watched my brothers relax, "It would be nice if one day we could be a family again, but if it is not meant to be…well, then it is not meant to be."

"Family?" Raph questioned aloud as he looked deep in thought, "Do ya really think that Splinter could heal up so we could be a family again?"

"I hope so," I sighed as Raph cocked his head at me in confusion, "I have been able to forgive him in my heart, Bro. I would like for us to be together again, but I'm not ready to see Father yet. I…I think that a lot of old feelings would overwhelm me and it would be too much."

"That's normal," Donnie soothed me as he took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze while Mikey's head buried itself beneath my chin, "It's going to take more than a few months to come to terms with nearly nine years of abuse, Leo, but if reuniting the family is something that is meant to be, then we will try for you."

I nodded with a thankful smile and leaned into Raph's hand as he stroked the side of my face. All the reassuring touches had become the new "normal" for all of us. We had learned to never take for granted our lives and being brothers. The feelings of betrayal and uncertainty Father had created, which we were all experiencing, were natural and it would take time, but I had faith that one day we could all be reunited.

"I'm getting Mikey-squished," I chuckled as my baby brother giggled, "Help me up, Mike."

Both Raph and Mikey pulled me to my feet and I reveled at the feeling of strong muscles again.

"Hmm…you're it!" I blurted as I tapped Raph and shot out of the dojo.

I already had my weapons and heard Donnie and Mikey laughing as they grabbed up their weapons and hauled shell out of the lair.

"I'm goin' ta get ya, Fearless!" Raph shouted as he sprinted after us, "Ya call me 'sneaky,' ya sneaky Brat!"

Laughing, I ran through the sewers with my brothers like we used to do as kids. Even Raph was cracking a grin as he raced after Donnie and tagged him "it" and then doubled over in laughter when our purple-masked brother took off after a shrieking Mikey. One day Father would return to us, but for now, I would simply revel in the love for my brothers. My brothers were my world and I was their leader. As leader, I would always protect them until the bitter end and I would not go down without one shell of a fight.

Why did I go through what I went through? Because I am Leonardo Hamato and I know the true meaning of pain _and_ love. Because of my knowledge, I vow that nobody will ever hurt my family. They can try, but they will lose. I'm not going anywhere because home is where the heart is and my heart dwells with my brothers.

The end.

This story has been a real journey. Thank you again, _tmntlover 2013_, for giving me permission to write a version of your premise.

For some, this story might have touched home a little more personally.

If you are in an abusive situation, get out of it. Reach out to anyone that you know that you can trust. The abuse is NOT YOUR FAULT. It doesn't matter who the abuser is or how much you love him or her, you've got to get assistance before you get placed in a worse position. Here are two hotlines:

National Child Help

1-800-422-4453

National Domestic Violence

1-800-799-7233

These numbers are just two of many. Don't allow yourself to feel like you are trapped. There are individuals that can be contacted to help you out of an abusive situation. It won't get better no matter if the abuser promises to stop. Abuse only gets worse. Love yourself enough to realize that you are the victim and none of what is happening to you is anything that you deserve. Be safe and realize that there are a lot of people out there that will care to assist you.

Thanks to all reviewers. You really made writing this story a joy to share.

TTFN,

Amberzlove


End file.
